Um Beijo E Uma Flor
by Os Tradutores
Summary: A Razão nem sempre prevalece sobre o sentimento, e Hermione vai descobrir isso ao analizar sua vida. Tra: Un Beso Y Una FlorHermioneHarry! UPDATE!
1. Um Te Amo, Uma Carícia e Um Adeus

**Autor: **Ravenclaw's heir

**Nome Original: **Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução: **Sweet Nightangel

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 01

**Um Te Amo, Uma Carícia e Um Adeus**

Quanto tempo faz que o vi pela última vez...Quanto tempo faz que senti suas carícias, seu toque delicado... Quanto tempo faz que o abracei e senti sua respiração, suave, impassível, calma...Quanto tempo faz que provei seus lábios pela última vez...

Passaram-se seis anos desde a última vez que eu, como muita gente, vi seus olhos, seus charmosos olhos verde esmeralda, brilhando com uma sensação indescritível debaixo de seus rebeldes cabelos negros, que gritavam pedindo para serem amansados.

A última vez que o vi, há seis anos na estação, continuava sendo aquele mesmo menino esquivo de onze anos que conheci tempos atrás, tão tímido, calado, e com o coração tão grande que era incrível pensar que existia tanta bondade em seu pequeno corpo. Suas últimas palavras ainda chegam aos meus ouvidos, como um distante eco trazido pelo vento... "Até logo" ...E ainda hoje, continuo esperando que ele cumpra sua promessa.

Ainda me vejo tentando reter essas lágrimas que tanto ameaçam sair, tratando de não emitir som algum para expressar quanta dor senti ao ver meu melhor amigo ir embora da minha vida, assim sem mais, como uma coisa o vento levou.

"Hermione, não chore. É algo que tenho que fazer", me dizia ele, com seu bondoso sorriso e seus olhos brilhando de tristeza, misturada com excitação, pela nova volta que sua vida daria.

"Não... não posso Ha-Harry. Quando você vai voltar?", lhe perguntei um tanto insegura, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas.

"Quando tudo acabar, voltarei pra você", murmurou acariciando minha bochecha suavemente.

"Promete?", perguntei sentindo seu toque delicado.

"Prometo. Em um piscar de olhos, estarei junto a você, vendo televisão em uma velha poltrona da sua própria casa", disse tentando me animar, segurando sutilmente a minha mão, acariciando a palma com seu polegar.

"Isso é o espero", disse lhe dando um ligeiro empurrão esboçando um bobo sorriso.

Nos olhamos profundamente, e lentamente, fomos nos aproximando. Podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração e sua respiração, que se acelerava cada vez mais, enquanto fechávamos nossos olhos e nos deixamos desaparecer em um mundo de fantasia, em um mundo onde só nós dois existíamos, um mundo tão alheio a todos, exceto nós mesmo, um mundo que só nós dois podíamos explorar, segurando nossas mãos, absorvendo cada instante de beleza e prazer em nossa memória, e na qual nada poderia entrar.

"Te amo..." me disse e se separou de mim, e me segurando novamente pela mão.

"Eu também te amo... por favor, se cuide", lhe disse, em pequenos soluços.

"Eu vou", respondeu ele, dando um leve aperto em minha mão, e depois vendo os demais, foi se despedir deles. Olhei quando se distanciava, passo a passo, e senti que cada passo era sinal de como ele se distanciava da minha vida, e sentia meu coração oprimido e uma dor inimaginável em minhas entranhas, que não podia ser acalmada com nada.

Se perguntaram porque o chamei de meu melhor amigo, e ainda assim, não nos comportamos como tais, bem, na realidade ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, e nunca passou a ser mais que isso.

No dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, em que essa "amizade especial" começou, corríamos pelas nossas vidas ao sermos descobertos por Filch depois da meia noite. Estávamos na cabana de Hagrid, visitando nosso enorme amigo. Nós três corríamos em direções opostas para despistar Filch, que procurou perseguir Rony primeiro, nos deixando escapar. Entrei rapidamente no castelo, e me meti em um pequeno armário de limpeza, que estava fechado com chave, algo que eu podia perfeitamente arrumar. Fechei a porta com todo o cuidado, vendo se o caminho estava livre, e ao me virar, tive uma grande surpresa.

"Oi", eu ouvi perto de mim e se ele não tivesse tampado a minha boca, nos teriam descoberto naquele instante. Acalmei-me ao ver que o possuidor daquela voz não era mais que o mesmo que tinha aqueles enormes olhos verde esmeralda, que sempre tinham uma influência secreta em mim, e que eu não me atreveria a desobedecer jamais.

"Harry... o que está fazendo aqui?", murmurei quando ele retirou sua mão de minha boca.

"O mesmo que você", ele me respondeu, piscando um olho. "Me escondendo de Filch".

"Pobre Rony", disse tentando ver entre a abertura da porta algum sinal de vida do outro lado dele.

"É", disse Harry, sentindo remorso. "Nós o obrigamos a ir até Hagrid, e e ele não queria porque já estava muito tarde e seria perigoso".

"Era porque estava dormindo", disse eu, reprovadora. "Não porque estava tarde e podiam nos pegar". Harry riu baixinho do meu comentário. Nesse momento me dei conta que o espaço dentro do armário era realmente pequeno e nossos corpos estavam muito próximos. Ao que pareceu, ele também notou, pela olhada que me deu.

"Ehh... como foi no encontro?", perguntei tentando fazer com que a mente dele esquecesse que nossos corpos se pressionavam um contra o outro.

"Não gostei", ele se limitou a dizer, me olhando muito estranhamente.

"Suponho que não foi paciente, pelo seu 'calmo' temperamento", respondi o observando furtivamente.

"Está bem, eu admito. Foi isso que aconteceu... mas o que odiei foi que ela se comporta como a rainha do mundo só porque está saindo comigo, igual as outras. Sou uma pessoa normal, qual é a diferença?".

"Harry, você é '_O menino que sobreviveu'_ e muita gente te vê assim", falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Nem todos me vêem assim", ele comentou, me olhando daquele jeito estranho como havia feito antes.

"É", me limitei a dizer. Permanecemos calados por um tempo, e notei durante esse tempo, que às vezes ele me olhava de esguelha, como se esperasse algo acontecer.

"Que foi?", lhe perguntei um pouco cansada de seus olhares dissimulados.

"Nada, nada", disse ele olhando tudo, menos eu. Depois de um tempo, voltou a falar "É que... eu gosto do seu cheiro", confessou ele um pouco relutante.

O observei perplexa, sem saber se era brincadeira ou não, e a única coisa que me ocorreu foi dar uma gargalhada.Ele me olhou incrédulo e quando parei, ele voltou a falar.

"Terminou?", perguntou ele de mau humor.

"Você está falando sério?", perguntei limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

"Suponho que sim" ele me respondeu num tom áspero. O observei um pouco confusa, sem saber o que dizer.

"Ehh... desculpe", murmurei com a cabeça baixa. Senti sua mão segurar suavemente minha bochecha e levantar meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos encontrarem seu impressionante olhar. Não me disse nada.Simplesmente se aproximou e passou seu nariz atrás da minha orelha, sentindo meu cheiro, que pra mim não existia, já que eu não usava nenhum perfume ou algo do tipo. A ponta do seu nariz tocou meu pescoço, e senti uma agradável sensação percorrer meu corpo. Momentos depois senti algo muita mais suave sobre meu pescoço e no momento percebi que ele estava dando suaves beijos sobre ele. Fiquei paralisada, sem saber o que dizer, sem sequer pensar, só sentia a mesma sensação de antes cem vezes mais forte penetrando em cada célula do meu corpo, que me entorpecia a mente e não me deixava pensar em nada, só em seus lábios roçando em meu pescoço outra vez. Tempos depois, ouvi-o chamar meu nome e notei que ele me olhava um pouco estranho.

"Ehh?", perguntei incoerentemente.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou ele levemente preocupado.

"Claro, claro", disse sentindo o sangue correr todo até minha cabeça.

"Eh... desculpe pelo que fiz... é que... queria saber como era a sua pele", confessou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O observei confusa e estanha, ainda sentindo aquela agradável sensação em meu corpo que ia se evaporando pouco a pouco.

"Não... não se preocupe", disse tentando formar novamente as palavras em minha mente.

"Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?", perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

"Não sei", respondeu ele. "Creio que o caminho está livre, eu já não ouço nada faz tempo".

"Ok", eu disse tentando me virar para olhar pela abertura da porta e verificar que não havia ninguém. Lentamente, a abri e comecei a correr o mais rápido possível, com Harry atrás de mim, seguindo meus passos. Rapidamente chegamos até a Torre da Grifinória e a Mulher Gorda que nos deixou entrar. Me sentei numa poltrona em frente ao fogo, que há tempos havia se extinguido, enquanto limpava as pequenas gotas de suor que escorriam pela minha testa. Harry subiu até seu dormitório e momentos depois desceu, com um olhar preocupante.

"Não me diga que...".

"Rony não está no quarto", ele terminou a frase por mim. "Você acha que o pegaram?", ele me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

Franzi a testa, preocupada, sem saber o que dizer. Minha mente ainda não estava funcionando direito, e agora com o desaparecimento de Rony eu me confundia ainda mais.

"Com certeza ele ainda está se escondendo de Filch, ele não sabe que nós escapamos", disse tentando dar segurança a mim voz e acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras.

"Espero que você tenha razão", disse ele passando a mão pelo seu cabelo rebelde, como fazia sempre que se sentia nervoso.

Peguei-me o observando, admirando sua beleza. Não me refiro fisicamente, ainda que esta tenha sua graça, mas sim sua beleza interior, que saia como vapor de todo o seu ser, e lhe dava esse brilho especial que eu conhecia bem, e que me cativava.

"Harry...", eu disse alguns segundos depois. "Por que... me disse aquilo... que eu cheirava bem? Não acredito que tenha sido por nada", ele me olhou como só ele sabia fazer, e sorriu docemente, se acomodando para ficar em frente a mim.

"Não sei exatamente, mas sempre que você está ao meu lado, sinto um aroma que não conheço, mas que é estranho e perturbador, e simplesmente queria que você soubesse", disse ele um pouco corado. Sorri um pouco confusa e fiquei calada, sentindo que seu olhar estava pousado sobre mim.

"Posso... provar?", me perguntou de repente, duvidando de suas próprias palavras.

"Provar o que?", perguntei confusa, surpreendida de novo com a sinceridade de Harry.

"Teu cheiro", respondeu ele timidamente. O olhei estranha, sem saber o que ele queria dizer realmente.

"Pensei que o havia feito, com meu pescoço", disse ressaltando.

"Não, provei sua pele, não seu aroma", ele disse como se tivesse sido óbvio.

"Não entendo como vai provar meu cheiro, já que se supõe que é algo inatingível...", comecei a dizer, mas me calei quando ele, em um movimento súbito, ficou na minha frente, olhando meus lábios tentadoramente, uma vez que mordia os seus lábios, dando a entender que ele estava surpreendido de seus inexplicáveis impulsos, mas que não voltaria atrás naquilo. Não disse nada, o olhando com expectativa, dando-lhe a entender que deixava a decisão em suas mãos, e não nas minhas. Ele tomou aquilo como o sinal verde e cortou a distância entre nós, suas mãos frias e tenebrosas segurando as minhas com medo, como um menininho inseguro de estar fazendo bem ou mal. Aí foi o momento em que esse mundo novo, ao qual pertencíamos, apareceu. Compreendi o que ele queria dizer com aroma, já que provei o seu, e era mais doce e esquisito que eu já tinha provado, e que era tão viciante que não pude renunciá-la, e necessitava de mais doses para ser feliz.

Esta nova descoberta que se fez assim, entre nós dois, jamais quisemos levar a outro nível, já que nos contentávamos em estar assim, e além disso, o segredo e o mistério fazia tudo mais emocionante.

Sentia como ele absorvia de alguma maneira meu aroma, me absorvia, com seu beijo tímido que se tornou apaixonado e desenfreado, ao qual eu respondia com o mesmo fervor, em vez que eu o absorvia e ele desejava entrar em mim. Cada vez eu me sentia mais zonza, entorpecida com uma força que ia além das fronteiras e não me deixava parar. À medida que o tempo passava, minha mente se enevoava mais, até o momento em que perdi toda a noção de tempo e espaço, e só sabia que ele e eu existíamos por essa conexão que tínhamos.

Quando senti que meus pulmões pediam ar, rompi o beijo e senti como se meus pés tocassem a terra novamente, tudo voltava a ser como antes.

O olhei na escuridão, com a luz da Lua como a única fonte de visibilidade, e vi que ele me observava, também tomando grandes goles de ar, como eu. Seu olhar era tão penetrante que nesse momento eu me senti nua, exposta como um quadro em um museu a ser julgada por um colecionador, e senti vergonha e me abracei para que ele não pudesse me ver mais.

Nesse momento, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se moveu, e rompemos o contato visual para vermos quem chegava. Rony entrava um pouco agitado, mas com um sorriso triunfante que queria dizer que ele havia se livrado dos problemas. E sem dizer mais, cada um se dirigiu ao seu dormitório, com um sorriso no rosto e um novo sentimento em nós. Antes de entrar pela porta que se dirigia aos quartos femininos, lancei um olhar furtivo a Harry e ele me observava também, e compreendi que ele sentia o mesmo, e que aquilo não foi algo de uma noite, e sim se seguiria até que um de nós dois desse isso por terminado.

Essa foi à causa das minhas desventuras, isso foi o que deu início a um novo tipo de amizade entre mim e ele, e que tempos depois, muito depois, quando ele já não estava mais, me deixou entender que eu queria a ele e a seus beijos, suas carícias pela amizade e de sentirmos o perigo de sermos pegos, e porque na realidade, tinha me apaixonado e se o tinha admitido em vez de negar que desde então, tudo havia sido diferente.

XXXX

**N/A: **Pois bem, minha segunda tentativa de fic, o que parece ser obvio, mas vocês decidem se deixo como só isso ou coloco capítulos a mais. Espero que tenham gostado, o escrevi em um momento de depressão e isto foi o que saiu, e me custa muito compartilhar já que isso é o que senti, mas espero que aceitem positivamente e espero que me deixem suas opiniões respeito, e já sabem, me digam se gostaram ou não, e se eu deveria continuar ou deixar assim.

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Essa fic chega para atender a pedidos de uma fic HarryHermione.

Ela está sendo traduzida com o maior carinho por nós e esperamos que vocês gostem.

E não deixem de ler nossas outras fics.

Os Tradutores.


	2. Um Beijo e Uma Flor

**Autor: **Ravenclaw's heir

**Nome Original: **Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução: **Shadow Laet

**Betagem: **Patty Malfoy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo personagem ou situação parecido ou igual à dos livros pertecem a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers e além disso, se o enredo é parecido com a de algum escritor, pertencem ao escritor, a maneira de escrever sim é minha. E a canção "Un beso y una flor" pertence à Nino Bravo.

**Capítulo 2: Um Beijo e Uma Flor.**

Onde está? Procuro-te, mas não te encontro. Vejo algo bem longe, entre a escuridão, vejo algo brilhando, uma porta, e sua silhueta ali, mas esse não é você.

Por favor, peço-lhe, responda. Onde estás? Sua falta cresce a cada dia e meu coração se comprime cada vez mais. Não se lembra de suas promessas? Disse que voltaria para mim, mas não o fez, e eu, igual a cachorro fraldiqueiro, espero que chegue, e que volte para mim.

A cada noite me encontro pensando, se ele esqueceu de mim, de meus beijos, meus abraços, minhas carícias, meu apoio incondicional a ele, meu amor... Por que estou fazendo isto? Sei que se foi para aprender, para aumentar seus poderes e derrotar o lorde das trevas, e faz três anos que isso aconteceu; então, por que não voltou? Qual é o motivo de sua ausência em nossas vidas? Na minha vida? Lentamente me levanto pelo calor do verão e me dirijo à janela, abrindo-a totalmente. O cheiro ar marinho penetra em minhas narinas enchendo meus pulmões de esperança, algo que se esvai, porém volta mais tarde. Olho para o céu e sua cor azul escuro do amanhecer contrasta com as grandes ondas que quebram na beira do mar, uma beleza digna de admiração.

Atualmente, me encontro no Brasil, trabalhando de professora. Já faz dois anos que vivo aqui.

Por que? Bem, estudei idiomas. Ao sair de Hogwarts meus pais pensaram que o melhor seria, eu encontrar algo que eles chamaram de mais "normal" como profissão, que soubesse o que acontecia no mundo trouxa, e logo poderia voltar ao mundo de hocus pocus, abracadabra e tudo aquilo. Ainda me fazem rir aquelas palavras. Não disse que não, simplesmente, com Harry fora de minha vida, a depressão bateu na porta da minha vida para permanecer ali por muito tempo, e foi bem-vinda. Aceitei sem nenhum "porém" e estudei a profissão que meus pais escolheram, e quatro anos depois de terminá-la, decidi que era tempo de ver o mundo com meus próprios olhos, sendo uma mulher. Por isso vim para o Brasil, o ambiente tropical é muito agradável, mesmo que aqui, sou uma estranha de cabelos emaranhados que quer ensinar. Isto ajuda tanto minha alma, me presenteia com uma paz sem igual, e me ajuda a esquecer, pelo menos por alguns instantes, tudo aquilo que vivi antes de vir para aqui.

Vivo em uma casa perto do mar, e cada mínimo detalhe reflete alguma parte de minha personalidade, desde as estantes repletas de livros mofados pelo clima, até os copos de cores exóticas na cozinha. Tratei de fazer este lugar, o mais alegre possível, mas sinto que falta algo.

Ainda falo com meus pais, e claro que com Rony e sua família, e um ou outro companheiro de classe. Aquilo me ajuda a lembrar que possui uma vida antes desta, e a lembrar tudo que vivi nela. Com Harry... Isto já é outra história. No começo, quando tinha acabado de ir, nos escrevíamos uma carta a cada três dias, que era o tempo que a coruja demorava de viagem. Logo, apenas vinham de semana em semana, duas, três, um mês, dois, seis meses, um ano... até que um dia, simplesmente não chegou nenhuma carta com sua letra, e algo me diz que está tudo bem e voltará para mim, mas já estou deixando essas ilusões; há muito, morreu em mim a esperança de que voltaria a ver Harry em pessoa antes de morrer.

Minha vida sentimental não evoluiu muito, tive uma ou outra relação, mas nada duradouro, já que pensam que estou enganando-os com outro homem, quando o que faço é enganá-los com a lembrança de um ser passado.

Tem vezes que me pergunto, se Harry Potter é de verdade, se realmente existiu, ou tudo foi simplesmente um produto de minha imaginação por uma vontade desesperada de que o vazio na minha vida fosse preenchido, mas então eu olho algo que me diz que tanto ele, quanto tudo o que eu vivi com ele foi tão verdadeiro como o meu existir e agora estou aqui contando minha história... uma flor, uma simples, mas bela flor.

Ainda me lembro exatamente do dia em que ele me deu; estávamos a sós no castelo, me refiro claramente a sem estudantes do terceiro ao sétimo ano, incluindo Rony, que enganamos dizendo coisas como "_tenho muita coisa para fazer, Rony_" e "_sabe que Dumbledore não me deixa sair, para minha segurança_". Assim ficamos a sós, e pudemos andar livremente, nos dirigimos ao nosso lugar favorito: a margem do lago perto do limite da floresta proibida, um lugar que ninguém se atrevia a ir a não ser a gente. Harry e eu havíamos nos esforçado para ter um lugar somente nosso; éramos jovens com os hormônios agitados, assim tal comportamento nos era permitido. Chegamos ao nosso lugar e imediatamente me encostei em uma grande rocha que muitas vezes nos serviu de refugio naqueles momentos em que queríamos nos esconder de todos. Olhei para o horizonte e vi o sol de janeiro recair sobre as poucas folhas das arvores que começavam a crescer, e sua luz refletia no lago congelado, onde mais abaixo habitavam seres inimagináveis para o ser humano comum. Minha concentração se foi ao sentir dois braços rodeando-me e quando me voltei ao seu dono, encontrei-me com minha cor favorita. O verde.

–Não está com frio? –me perguntou enquanto me acomodava em seus braços.

–Agora que parei para pensar, percebi que sim – respondia em tom de brincadeira.

Harry sorriu e me deu um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz, apertando-me mais forte contra si. Recostei minha cabeça em seu peito e a dele sobre a minha e permanecemos assim, simplesmente admirando a atraente paisagem inundada de branco diante de nós, desfrutando da companhia e o calor um do outro.

–Sabe? – Me disse depois de um momento, nenhum de nos dois sem mudar de posição. – Pedi a Mandy para ser minha namorada, –confessou normalmente.

–E o que ela disse? – Perguntei como se a pergunta não houvesse me afetado em nada, coisa que no momento não me afetou.

–Que "claro que sim". – Disse acomodando mais sua cabeça sobre a minha.

–Fico feliz por você –disse com total sinceridade. – Já está há muito tempo sem ninguém, e Mandy é realmente uma boa garota.

–Eu sei, por isso a escolhi – me disse levantando sua cabeça. Senti que me olhava e me acomodei para poder olhá-lo de frente, ele ainda me rodeava com os braços.

–O que foi? – Perguntei um pouco confusa pelo seu olhar inquietante.

–Não quero que o que temos acabe. – Me disse com sinceridade. Nesse momento compreendi o que queria dizer, a última vez que teve algo com alguém, havia sido antes de começarmos a ter uma maior aproximação, do tipo... _'Corpo a corpo'_ e agora que tinha uma namorada, não sabia o que fazer com o que tínhamos.

–Oh...entendo. – Murmurei desfazendo-me de seu abraço. Inclinei minha cabeça, pensando por um momento, para logo chegar a uma conclusão. – Não tem que terminar, se você não quiser que termine, – disse fazendo-o sorrir. – Mas... enquanto tiver namorada, teremos que diminuir nossas seções de...já sabe... – O sorriso em seu rosto se desfez imediatamente e seu rosto se tornou sombrio, parecendo que não havia gostado muito da minha solução.

–Mas, Hermione...eu não quero que você e eu deixemos de...hmm... você sabe...

–Desculpe, Harry, mas enquanto estiver comprometido não pode fazer isso, seria como enganar Mandy e não é justo com ela. – Disse-lhe como se fosse o mais óbvio. Ele meditou por alguns minutos e finalmente decidiu aceitá-lo relutante.

–Bem, mas mesmo assim, me deixe ficar... assim... abraçado à você, gosto muito disso – disse com seu rosto calmo. Sorri como se dissesse que sim e ele me envolveu em seu braços, quando coloquei uma mão em seu peito.

–Harry, já é namorado de Mandy –disse recordando-o de novo de seu estado. Um semblante de decepção apareceu nele.

–Bem, o que seja. – Murmurou de má vontade e voltou a me rodear com seus braços. Acomodei-me novamente em seu peito e ele repousou sua cabeça sobre a minha, murmurando coisas como "_devia ter dito amanhã_" ou "_não devia ter aceitado essa condição_", o que era engraçado, mas não ria para que não percebesse que eu o ouvia. Um tempo depois se moveu e foi em direção à margem do lado, olhando algo no chão.

–O que está fazendo? –perguntei me aproximando de onde estava.

–Olha... –se limitou a falar quase sem voz, mostrando algo no chão. De princípio não vi nada, mas logo notei que algo rosa-amarelado sobressaia da neve. Aproximamos-nos e com um cuidado extremo removemos toda a neve ao seu redor. Ao terminar de fazê-lo, ficamos embasbacados com o que encontramos. Era provavelmente a flor mais bela que já tínhamos visto, suas pétalas em forma de espiral desde o centro às pétalas de fora, com uma leve cor rosa nas pontas que ia desaparecendo até se tornar amarelo, e depois amarelo pálido no centro, e um grande talo verde que nascia do chão. Era algo que nos deixava alienados.

–Mas que... –disse surpresa, admirando a beleza da flor _"pensei que em Hogwarts as flores não nasciam até março"._

–Pois parece que esta é uma exceção –disse Harry admirando-a como eu.

–É linda –disse aproximando meu rosto e inalando o suave aroma que saia da flor.

–Não creio que seja...

–Venenosa? Não, já ouvi sobre elas antes, são _Manticortipues Acoideos_, mais conhecidas como Emáceas; são flores com poderes mágicos, muito raras inclusive no mundo mágico. –informei analisando a flor. – Suas pétalas são capazes de reviver uma pessoa que esteja à beira da morte e dizem que quando se pede um desejo, a flor permanecerá da mesma forma de quando floresceu, enquanto o desejo esteja sendo cumprido, e apenas murcha quando ele acaba ou não é cumprido.

–Existe algo que você não saiba? –perguntou Harry me olhando surpreso. Enrubesci, mas não disse nada, coisa que o fez sorrir. – É realmente muito bonita – disse trocando de assunto, acariciando a flor levemente. Em um momento segurou entre seus dedos e a arrancou desde suas raízes.

–HARRY! Mas o que está fazendo? –gritei quando vi aquele ato tão brutal. – Não ouviu nada do que disse?

–Claro que ouvi! –disse Harry analisando-a mais de perto. – Por isso mesmo a arranquei. – Olhei-o confusa, vendo como brincava cuidadosamente com a flor em seus dedos.

–Do que está falando? –perguntei desconcertada

–Como se pede o desejo? –perguntou olhando fixamente para a flor.

–Vai lhe pedir um desejo? Bem, apenas tem que mirar seu centro, de onde saem às pétalas e dizer seu desejo. –disse aquilo me perguntando qual seria o seu desejo.

–Bem –disse colocando o centro da flor na altura de seus olhos e olhando-a fixamente. –Bem...desejo...desejo que esta flor permaneça sempre assim tão bela...- Pausou um segundo e me olhou sorrindo. – Sempre, enquanto eu e Hermione continuarmos sentindo o mesmo que temos um pelo outro.

A flor emitiu uma luz iridescente por alguns segundos e logo voltou ao seu estado normal. Encontrei-me surpresa pelo desejo que Harry havia pedido e o olhei confusa, encontrando-me com seu olhar cheio de algo que nunca havia visto antes ali, e que nunca compreendi, nem sequer agora, depois de tantos anos.

–Harry...o que? – disse confusa.

Olhou-me docemente e se aproximou de mim com a flor em suas mãos, e delicadamente percorreu meus lábios com as pétalas da flor; sei que é estranho, mas senti naquele momento, como se essas pétalas fossem os lábios de Harry, beijando-me docemente. Fechei os olhos imaginando que a flor era de fato Harry e quando os abri, percebi que ele mesmo havia os fechando por sua vez, e pensei que havia feito aquilo com aquele motivo, já que eu não deixaria que ele me beijasse estando com Mandy. Quando abriu seus olhos, segurou minhas mãos e colocou entre elas a flor, logo as fechando e apertando-as enquanto me olhava com grande carinho que senti transmitir por todo o seu ser.

–Esta flor representa tudo o que é para mim, e o que temos nunca terminará enquanto esta flor conservar esta beleza. – disse isso se aproximando como se fosse me dar um beijo, mas parece que se lembrou o que havíamos falado antes e me deu um beijo na bochecha, o mais meigo e mais carregado de sentimento que jamais havia sentido por parte dele, e em meu coração nasceu um sentimento novo, ou melhor dizendo, despertou um que a muito já existia, mas que eu nunca havia tido conhecimento.

Aquele dia que passamos juntos olhando a paisagem, eu segurando a flor, que ainda hoje possuo, guardada dentro de um antigo floreiro grego, irradia toda a beleza que possuía no dia que floresceu.

**

* * *

Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um cap dessa poética fic. Eu sei que deve ter gente estranhando, mas a fic foi escrita assim, e nós manteremos o máximo possível assim.

Queremos agradecer à: **Miri** (como foi explicado nesse cap, o Harry foi embora para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas), **mione03, caaarol, Amanda, Marcella e Nathoca Malfoy**.

Não esqueçam de nos deixar reviews e leiam nossas outras fics.

Os Tradutores


	3. As Penas Pesam No Coração

**Autor:** Revenclaw's Heir

**Nome Original:** Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradutora:** Sara Felipa

**Betagem:** Karla Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 3: As penas pesam no coração**

Se penso que ele ainda me quer? Não sei.

Sei a função da flor, e sei do desejo que Harry pediu, mas, estou começando a duvidar da veracidade da flor, porque se ele ainda me quisesse, ele ao menos escreveria.

Se perguntarem onde está; bem, quando foi embora, ia para um treino especial com os melhores aurores do mundo inteiro, para preparar-se e assim matar Voldemort.

Nunca nos deram a sua localização exata, para o caso de haver alguma necessidade ou algo do gênero, só sei que no dia em que foi, se dirigia a África, a Laos, mas tempo depois sumiu do lugar, e agora não sei onde se encontra. O seu treino completava-se quatro anos após o começo, quando faltava apenas um ano para completá-lo, Voldemort conseguiu localizá-lo, creio que foi em Suriname, extremamente perto daqui, e por pouco conseguia matá-lo, mas no final Harry arranjou uma espécie de arma secreta, e com ela conseguiu derrotá-lo. Eu sei, é uma explicação demasiadamente pobre, mas dado que não sabíamos dele há muito tempo, e sem nenhum detalhe, a minha explicação é muito completa.

Naquela época Harry raramente me escrevia, e essa foi à última vez que me mandou uma carta, contando-me que havia conseguido derrotar o senhor das Trevas, e que a profecia estava certa, só um poderia sobreviver, e foi ele. Disse-me que não sabia como, mas que quando usou a tal arma secreta poderia ter morrido, visto que pusera muito de si mesmo nela, e apesar disso sobrevivera, enquanto que o seu adversário não. No final da carta escreveu algo inquietante, que não consigo entender, mas que vou dizer, para o caso de alguém conseguir entender a mensagem.

"_O caminho é confuso, não sei por onde ir. Estou perdido, mas acredito que no fundo de mim sei o que fazer, só que o meu interior não quer dizer. As palavras são fortes, mas muito mais são as ações, e sem elas o motivo de continuar já não é uma opção"._

E isso foi tudo. Não compreendi a sua mensagem, e tentei em vão entendê-la, perguntando a todo tipo de pessoas o que aquilo poderia significar, mas ninguém me deu a resposta.

Ainda que… uma vez, encontrei um senhor caminhando à beira-mar, mal eu acabara de chegar ao Brasil. Havia decidido explorar o lugar, e comecei pela praia, já que a nostalgia se encontrava em meu coração, e o entardecer, algo que sempre me acalmou em qualquer situação, se punha naquele momento. Tirei os sapatos e caminhei com os pés descalços pela areia cálida, que me provocava cócegas nas plantas dos pés. Olhei mais à frente e vi um homem caminhando perto do lugar onde me encontrava, observando o pôr-do-sol precisamente como eu. Num momento, o homem perdeu o equilíbrio e eu, que estava perto, consegui agarrá-lo antes que caísse na areia. Consegui estabilizá-lo de novo e, ao limpar-se, o idoso mirou-me nos olhos profundamente e disse-me, assim do nada, _"a resposta baila à tua frente, esperando ser encontrada"_. Sei que se referia à carta, a esse pequeno fragmento que não havia compreendido, vi em seus olhos, o que me diziam momentos antes e o mesmo que portador havia dito, mas em vez de me esclarecer à mente, só me confundiu ainda mais. Soltei-o imediatamente e saí correndo para o lado oposto do que ele se dirigia, tentando fugir, acho que por medo, não dele, mas de mim mesma, já que era a primeira vez que não tinha uma resposta para uma pergunta que para muitos é fácil; e nos olhos, nos seus olhos, vi repreensão, como se me estivesse a apontar e a adivinhar porque não me esforçava mais, que realmente não me importava de saber como estaria Harry e se não queria que ele voltasse para que eu estivesse bem, que realmente me importava o meu bem-estar e não o dele, e que tinha que cumprir a sua súplica de forma a que ele regressasse. Mas, qual pedido? Não consigo entender nada… e é frustrante, muito frustrante. Os seus olhos perseguem-me, aquela imagem, uma recordação tão viva que aparece na minha mente uma e outra vez, e que me faz sentir culpada de algo que nem eu mesma sei o que é.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hermione, olhe ali", disse-me Harry, uma vez em que nos encontrávamos voando em sua vassoura, um sábado à meia-noite.

"É o que estou fazendo", disse eu agarrando-me com força à sua cintura, com medo de cair, escondendo o rosto nas costas dele.

"Não acho que o meu corpo seja invisível para que possas ver o que te estou mostrando", disse Harry, olhando para mim de forma reprovadora.

Levantei o rosto contra minha vontade, olhando o local que ele me assinalava emocionado. Ao longe encontrava-se um unicórnio galopando à beira do lago a uma grande velocidade, o seu reflexo nas águas escuras a brilhar com intensidade.

"Eh… é… muito… lindo", disse insegura sem saber o que exatamente Harry queria me mostrar.

"Observa de novo", insistiu ele apontando ainda para o unicórnio. Vi-o novamente e procurei algo nele de particular em vão.

"Já o fiz", disse-lhe irritada. "É um unicórnio muito bonito". Olhei para Harry e vi decepção nos seus olhos; definitivamente ele esperava que eu visse algo mais.

Sem dizermos mais nada, descemos à terra firme e sem ele pronunciar uma palavra seguiu o caminho até ao castelo. Confusa, corri até ele e perguntei-lhe o que se passava. Parou repentinamente e girou o corpo ficando frente a mim, com uma expressão aborrecida impressa no rosto.

"Esse é o teu problema, você nunca vê além das coisas", limitou-se a dizer e voltou a caminhar de volta ao castelo. Fiquei paralisada naquele momento, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, simplesmente remoendo as palavras que ele acabara de me dizer, e não é que só agora compreendo o seu significado, o seu aborrecimento. Revejo a imagem do unicórnio galopando à beira do lago uma e outra vez na minha mente e vejo o que naquele momento ele conseguiu ver. Claro que o unicórnio era belo, mas ele referia-se ao que ele fazia, que os seus atos eram graciosos, tanto ou ainda mais do que ele; a sua espessa cabeleira prateada movendo-se ao ritmo do vento, o seu largo corno dourado apontando para a lua, as suas longas patas brancas pareciam apenas tocar no solo, como se estivesse deslizando sobre a própria água, a sua figura refletida nela, dando-lhe um certo ar místico, mágico. Era realmente belo, talvez até demais. Harry naquele momento quisera partilhar comigo a beleza desse animal em toda a sua plenitude, mas eu, com a minha mente fechada, não vi mais além do que um simples ato de galopar a beira de um lago, e foi isso que o aborreceu. Por quê? Porque com isso, ele queria fazer-me entender que tudo neste mundo é bonito, desde a coisa mais simples, como galopar ao pé de um lago, ao mais complexo, como o unicórnio; cada coisa, cada detalhe, por mais pequeno que seja, guarda um mistério, e a beleza é o seu mistério, o problema está em aprender a decifrá-lo. Harry sabia-o, a sua forma de ver o mundo era simplesmente maravilhosa, e pela sua grande bondade quis que eu contemplasse o mundo em todo o seu esplendor, em toda a sua beleza, queria partilhá-la comigo, e eu simplesmente não o deixei devido à minha ignorância, e perdi tudo aquilo que podia ter desfrutado ao seu lado.

Por que lhes conto isto? Bem, porque sei que nisto está a resposta ao pedido que ele me mandou, tenho que ver além das coisas, mas o problema reside em como.

Não é coincidência aquilo que se passou com o Harry e com o fragmento da sua carta, julgo que até mesmo ele sabia o que aconteceria, que _isto_ aconteceria, e queria ensinar-me antes que fosse tarde como fazer, para que não se passasse o que está passando agora, mas eu, negligentemente, não deixei que me ensinasse, e agora sofro as consequências disso. É realmente triste, como pequenas coisas podem afetar tão profundamente, e eu que me julgava realmente inteligente… agora rio de mim mesma.

**xxxxxxx**

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram-se a refletir nas ondas rebeldes do mar, mostrando na água azul pequenos belos detalhes, como que sussurrando um segredo ao seu público, ao que o vê no momento, tão glorioso.

Sempre penso que tudo o que nos rodeia sabe um segredo sobre nós, tendo-o guardado e estando constantemente a mostrá-lo, mas só aquele suficientemente perspicaz sabe compreendê-lo, e nesse caso não posso me incluir.

Agora mesmo as ondas estão a contar-me o meu segredo, como fazer para que Harry regresse, mas eu não as entendo, já que perdi o professor que me ensinara a fazer isso. Algumas vezes isso me aborrece, que tudo o que está próximo de mim saiba o que eu não sei, e o mais frustrante é que eu não o compreendo, e se o virem desse modo nem sequer é justo. Por que todos os outros sabem algo sobre mim? Se for meu, não se supõe que eu o deva saber primeiro?

Mas… a vida está baseada na luta, no esforço constante das coisas e pelas coisas que se quer, e temos sempre tudo pronto para que nós o usemos, realmente não vale a pena, por isso também compreendo porque todo o resto deve saber algo sobre mim e eu não.

Mas não deixa de ser desanimador, porque não sei como compreender, não percebo como, e o que vejo? _As palavras são fortes, mas muito mais são as ações, e sem elas o motivo de continuar já não é uma opção._ Que palavras? Que ações? Que devo fazer?

Maldição, Harry! Estou a morrer de amor por ti, mas tu aleijaste-me, se não tivesses feito aquilo teria lhe dito que te amo mais do que a um amigo, que os teus beijos eram os únicos que me preenchiam, as tuas palavras ternas e delicadas sussurradas ao meu ouvido me enchiam de esperança, que o teu toque contra a minha pele me fazia arrepiar, então o teu olhar, por deus… o teu olhar era o que mais me cativava, os teus olhos fixos em mim, transmitiam-me a melhor sensação possível, faziam-me tremer e faziam com que o meu coração começasse a palpitar com estrépito, poderia ficar vendo os teus olhos durante horas, perdia-me neles, na sua doçura, na sua amargura, na sua criancice, na sua maturidade, em todos esses sentimentos que jamais imaginei poder ver todos juntos num mesmo lugar, mas você é a exceção, porque você é especial… simplesmente não há palavras suficientes que se adaptem a você, só é possível descrever-te com gestos, e sentir-te com os sentidos, porque você, meu querido Harry, é a criação divina do universo… pelo menos para mim…

Talvez… seja tempo de esquecer, talvez deva esquecer o passado e seguir em frente. Já não posso continuar assim, isto me magoa, e sei que provavelmente, esteja onde estiver, estou a magoar-te também, com o meu chamar constante. Talvez jamais me tenha perguntado, se você _quer _voltar, provavelmente só deseja esquecer-me, e deixar o passado para trás, para poder começar uma nova vida. Suponho que se pudesse me ver, diria me o quão patética eu sou, amarrada a uma recordação do passado, que agora está mais apagada que nunca, e que está enterrada debaixo de milhares de horas, milhões de segundos, e de muitas outras lembranças. Tenho que deixar você ir, Harry. Tenho que te deixar descansar, e tenho que deixar que a minha alma descanse, porque desde a tua partida não tenho feito mais do que me atormentar, e se você o pode sentir, atormentar-te também a você… não quero martirizar-me mais, nem fazer o mesmo com você, apenas desejo saber quem você se tornou, e se você é feliz, e com isso... com isso poderei descansar e prometo deixar-te em paz… lembra-te apenas que a esperança é a última a morrer, e no meu coração, haverá sempre um pedaço dela…

* * *

**Nota do grupo:**

Sabemos que demorou a sair esse terceiro cap, mas tivemos alguns problemas.

Esperamos que vocês continuem a ler.

E deixem reviews, mesmo que sejam apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler", para nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Queremos agradecer à: **Bruna Granger Potter e Karina Potter Brasil.**

Os Tradutores


	4. De Dia Viverei Pensando em Seus Sorrisos

**Autor:** Revenclaw's Heir

**Nome Original:** Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradutora:** Shadow Laet

**Betagem:** Arwen Mione

* * *

**Cap 4 - De dia viverei pensando em seus sorrisos**

O que foi que aconteceu que arruinou tudo?

Já sei que foi o que disse, mas... Preciso tirar isto de minha mente para poder descansar. O porquê de Harry e eu não sermos mais que amigos... Poderia culpá-lo de tudo, mas, eu também fui culpada por não querer dizer o que sentia por ele a tempo, porque com certeza o fiz, mas... ele me feriu tanto com suas palavras... Que não pude perdoá-lo por aquilo até o dia em que se foi. Ainda que já fosse tarde de mais.

Bem, tenho muitos detalhes daquele dia, mas... Tudo é confuso, muito confuso, apenas recordo bem os fatos mais ou menos desde que começaram, até depois, quando desapareceu de minha vida...

Olhei pela janela e suspirei irritada, completamente ignorando o acontecer desta noite, que mudaria o resto de minha vida para sempre.

Voltei a olhar para dentro, onde me encontrava, e me encontrei com a cara avermelhada de Rony, devido a toda bebida que havia ingerido.

Encontrávamos-nos na casa que Fred e George tinham em Hosgmead. Na verdade eles não viviam ali, apenas a usavam para quando estavam em horário de descanso, e nos fins de semana, quando havia mais clientela do que o normal, já que eles não deixavam _A Toca_ por nada no mundo. Aquele era um dos poucos sábados que tínhamos livres, já que faltavam mais ou menos dois meses para os NIEM's, os exames mais importantes que os estudantes do sétimo ano tinham que fazer, e tinha que se estudar muito para eles, já que deles dependia o futuro dos estudantes.

Observei como Rony cambaleava até mesmo estando sentado em uma cadeira, e como dizia besteiras que nem sequer tinham coerência.

–Creio que deveria parar de beber, Rony, já foi o suficiente. –disse tratando de tirar a garrafa de licor de sua mão, mas ele foi mais rápido e a afastou de minha mão antes que pudesse inclusive tocá-la.

–Não! EU decido até quando, e, além disso, sinto-me bem. –disse cambaleando novamente, mas tratando de manter a postura.

–Bem, apenas digo para o seu bem. –disse meio rude e voltei a concentrar minha atenção para fora da janela. Naquele momento pensava como estaria Harry com seu encontro, Amália, ou como gostava que lhe chamassem, Amy. Haviam se conhecido justamente em Hosgmead semanas atrás quando foi comprar comida para Edwiges. A garota havia acabado a escola já há quase um ano e estava "de férias" na Inglaterra com um tio seu, que era justamente o dono da loja de animais. Era bonita, muito bonita, mas também odiosa e com o ego mais alto que o chefe dos gigantes durante seu auge. Não digo que todas as garotas bonitas sejam odiosas, mas a maioria é, e Amy entra seguramente nessa categoria.

Sempre conseguia entrar em Hogwarts escondida (quem sabe como) para ver Harry, que chegava todas as terça e quintas depois da meia-noite com os lábios inchados. Quando Rony e eu falávamos com ela, e mais especificamente eu, insultava-me indiretamente ou arranjava uma forma de me fazer sentir mal, e Harry sempre a desculpava por isto, dando pretextos idiotas defendendo-a, o que fazia com que me chateasse com ele, mas apenas bastava um olhar e um sorriso de sua parte para perdoá-lo.

Suspirei novamente e olhei de novo Rony, quem dificilmente tomava o último gole de sua bebida.

–Sabe? –disse-me com a voz terrivelmente pastosa. –essa tonta da Jennifer não tinha porque terminar comigo, foi culpa de sua amiga Sara, ela que foi me cercando em primeiro lugar... –parou para pegar outra garrafa de licor –mulheres... Ah... Quem às entende...

Olhei-o com tristeza e voltei o olhar para fora, pensando no caso do ruivo.

Rony havia tido uma namorada chamada Jennifer, uma garota do quinto ano muito bonita que desde que soube da existência de Rony, começou a gostar dele. Quando Rony, finalmente se deu conta, a garota se sentia nas nuvens, e apenas o via. Certamente, Rony desde que se havia feito conhecido, havia começado a ter certa popularidade com a população feminina, e a amiga de Jennifer, Sara, não havia sido deixada de lado, e quando Jennifer e Rony tinham três meses, Sara pegou Rony desprevenido e o beijou sabendo que Jennifer os veria, o que aconteceu, e bem, vocês já devem deduzir o resto.. Típica novela dramática... Rony, como típico homem que é, despeitado, decidiu resolver seus problemas com o álcool, bastante patético.

Eu decidi ficar perto dele para que não fosse realizar nenhuma besteira de impulso, com a condição de que fossemos a casa de seus irmãos. Porque assim seria mais seguro controlá-lo e por um basta quando fosse preciso, sem formar nenhum escândalo. É por isso que estávamos naquela noite ali, eu completamente aborrecida de ter que ouvir Rony falando coisas estúpidas durante quem sabe quantas horas, enquanto Harry e Amy estavam escondidos por ai, fazendo quem sabe o que, conhecendo aquela garota.

–Por que todas não podem ser boas? –o som vindo de Rony voltou a meus ouvidos, e voltei novamente a olha-lo. Aproximadamente, tinha umas quatro garrafas de Whisky trouxa, o favorito dos gêmeos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ligeiramente fechados, seu cabelo revolto e sua cara avermelhada. E falava incrivelmente pastoso, além do mais sem sentido.

–Já encontrará alguém melhor, Rony. –disse-lhe pensando em uma forma de tirar a nova garrafa de sua mão.

–Por que... Todas não podem ser como... Você? –disse entre soluços. Olhei-o um pouco surpresa pelo que ele acabara de dizer, mas logo supus que era pelo efeito do álcool em todo o seu corpo e movi minha cabeça de um lado para o outro.

–Rony, acho que já bebeu whisky suficiente por hoje, não acha? –perguntei tentando em vão tirar a garrafa novamente.

–Já disse que não... E sei que pensa que... Disse aquilo por dizer... Mas não... Eu falei sério... Você é meu... Tipo de garota... Por que todas não... Podem se parecer com você? –ruborizei, mesmo tentando não fazê-lo pelo comentário, meu coração começou a palpitar fortemente.

–Por que? Porque naquela época, eu gostava de Rony, ou ao menos pensava que gostava... Ainda rio de mim mesma por isso.

Sempre soube que Rony me superprotegia demais, mas pensava que era porque era sua melhor amiga. Mas em nosso quarto ano, com Victor Krum e tudo, notei que gostava de mim, mais que como amiga, e como pequena e inocente que era, pensava que se ele gostava de mim, eu devia corresponder, coisa que me fez arrepender-me nos anos seguintes que gostava de Rony e o queria da mesma forma que ele a mim, para não me fazer sentir mal.

Quando comecei a ter aquela relação "especial" com Harry, Rony foi ao esquecimento, foi parar na parte traseira de minha cabeça e não pensava nele de forma alguma, até que começou a sair com outras garotas, que foi quando voltei a focar minha atenção nele. Naquela época, o que Harry e eu tínhamos era um costume, e nos trouxe tantos problemas; não havia um dia em que não podíamos estar juntos, nem que fosse um instante, começamos a dar desculpas bestas a todos para nos vermos à horas absurdas, era como uma aflição, permanecíamos com a angustia de estar juntos e esta não se saciava até que estivéssemos juntos novamente, mas naquele momento aquilo não importava.

Estava feliz porque Rony havia terminado com sua mais nova namorada, ainda que me sentisse mal por vê-lo naquele estado. Imaginava que algum dia finalmente ele declararia o que sentia por mim, e por isso é que empurrei todos os sentimentos descobertos que tinha por Harry, negando à meu coração a verdade, que gritava para mim há tempos. Estava com ciúmes de Amy, e de todas as garotas com que ele saia, mas simplesmente me dizia que não era ciúmes, mas sei que me preocupava com o bem estar de Harry, já que ele ainda meu "melhor amigo".

Levantei-me da cadeira rapidamente quando vi Rony finalmente cair, tentei segurá-lo antes que caísse no chão, mas com a pouca força que tinha, fui ao chão junto com ele.

Começou a rir fortemente enquanto eu me levantava e tentava fazer o mesmo com ele.

–Está bem? -perguntei preocupada tentando sustentar, colocando meus braços em baixo dos seus e tentando em vão levantá-lo, fazendo com que caíssemos de novo.

–sim, sim... -conseguiu dizer enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos olhos. Voltei a me erguer e comecei a levantá-lo novamente, ate que ele parou olhando meus olhos, os quais estavam um pouco desfocados.

–Você é linda! -disse-me com seu tom pastoso. Ri levemente sem crer em suas palavras. Dando por certo, que ele apenas dizia aquilo por estar bêbado.

–Pare agora, Rony, precisa tomar algo como um café ou algo que te deixe sóbrio! -disse puxando –o pelos ombros inutilmente.

–Gosto de você, Hermione. -disse simplesmente, ainda olhando nos meus olhos. Parei de tentar transportá-lo e o olhei também, um pouco surpresa por suas palavras. Olhei-o direto nos olhos e vi que ainda que estivesse bêbado, dizia a verdade; mostrava uma seriedade que nunca havia visto antes nele.

Não sabia o que dizer, até mesmo porque não houve tempo de fazê-lo, já que Rony avançou sobre mim, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. Durante uns instantes, fiquei petrificada, sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir, já que não acreditava no que acontecia. Mas logo disse para mim mesma, este é Rony, o garoto que você gostou por três anos, e está te beijando, assim reagi e lhe beijei de volta, emocionada por aquilo.

Cai novamente ao chão, mas não me importei. Rony pôs uma de suas mão em minha bochecha, e a outra a deixou no solo como apoio. Sentia-me emocionada, feliz, deslumbrada e confusa pelo fato de Rony por fim ter se aventurado, mas segundos depois todos estes sentimentos desapareceram e ficou... Vazio.

Não entendia nada, aquele era Rony, RONY, aquele que havia desejado por três anos, TRÊS míseros anos de espera, e havia imaginado esse momento centenas de vezes, e agora estava acontecendo, nesse lugar, nesse instante, e não obstante... Nada. Sentia-me fazia, não sentia nada, absolutamente nada, naquele momento; sentia um vazio tão grande em meu estomago, e fiquei abobada, estupefata, e congelei, fiquei novamente petrificada, e deixei de beijá-lo, abrindo os olhos e olhando o vazio.

Rony parou e se afastou, abrindo os olhos também e olhando-me confuso.

–Que foi? -perguntou com seu tom de voz normal, sem rastro algum de ter estado há pouco, bêbado.

Tentei focar minha vista sobre ele, e o olhei um pouco perdida.

–Eu... Eu... -gaguejava, voltando a focar meu olhar. Suas palavras se percebiam distantes, como se estivesse à quilômetros de mim.

–Pensei que... Que... Você também... -o ouvi dizendo, novamente com o tom normal, e logo ouvi um som surdo. Olhei e o vi encostado ao chão, com os olhos fechados. Levantei-me assustada e ia chamar seus irmãos quando apareceram na porta.

–O que aconteceu? -perguntou Fred imediatamente inclinando-se para olhar Rony. George fez o mesmo

–eu... Eu... Não sei... Estávamos falando e... Simplesmente caiu... -disse nervosa, a voz gaguejava e temendo o pior. Instantes depois, os gêmeos se levantaram com um sorriso travesso no rosto. -e? -perguntei anciosa.

–Dormiu... Está incrivelmente bêbado... Simplesmente a bebida o venceu e caiu... -disse George entre risadas.

–É melhor chamar Harry, para levá-lo ao castelo logo, sem que ninguém se de conta. -disse Fred tentando reprimir os risos.

Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a caminhar até a porta para sair, quando ele chegou com cara de irritado, Amy segurando seu braço. Bufei apenas de vê-la.

–OI, Fred! Oi, George! Oi, Hermy! -saudou ela emocionada. Mandei-lhe um sorriso venenoso no mesmo instante. Odiava esse apelido, e já havia deixado isto claro centenas de vezes, mas ela adorava fazer com que eu me estressasse. Decidi que nesse momento não lhe daria o gosto.

–Oi... Amália. -disse eu com sarcasmo, sorrindo da mesma forma que ela. Mirou-me com intenso ódio, mas não disse nada. Harry observou nós duas, incomodado. Desceu seu olhar e abriu os olhos surpreso, e imediatamente correu para ali preocupado.

–Não se preocupe, Harry. -disse George antes que ele perguntasse algo. -está dormindo, não pode com tanto álcool.

–Devemos levá-lo a Hogwarts, sem que ninguém se de conta de seu estado. -disse encontrando voz de novo. Harry voltou-se e olhou-me dissimuladamente, e compreendi o que quis dizer: necessitava falar comigo, logo. Assenti dissimuladamente e ele voltou a prende sua atenção em Rony. Estivemos cerca de meia hora arquitetando um plano para levá-lo sem sermos vistos. Até que Harry se lembrou de um feitiço que ninguém sabia que ele conhecia, o qual se aplicado a um objeto ou pessoa, faria com que esta ganhasse a cor daquilo que estivesse atrás de si. Tive que colocar nele um feitiço silenciador já que seus roncos poderiam ser ouvidos a um quilometro de distancia. Finalmente Harry aplicou-lhe o feitiço levitador, para que fosse mais fácil carregá-lo, e ele, os gêmeos e eu partimos rumo ao castelo, com a irritante Amy atrás de nós.

–Harry, não se despedirá de mim? Disse com uma voz melosa que fazia com que me desse vontade de um martelo aparecer para poder golpeá-la em um momento como esse. Harry revirou os olhos um pouco irritado e me entregou a varinha para sustentar Rony no ar.

–Adeus, Amy, que fique bem. Disse com o tom irritado presente. Entendeu sua mãos para lhe dar, mas ela a segurou e atirou-se nos braços de Harry para lhe dar um apaixonado beijo, na frente de todos. Os gêmeos e eu viramos o rosto não desejávamos nenhum espetáculo naquele momento.

–Adeus garotos... Hermy. -disse o último secamente, uma vez que já se havia desprendido de um corado Harry. Entreguei-lhe a varinha e voltei-me para vê-la, o sangue fervendo e a ponto de explodir, mas tratei de me controlar e sorri de maneira sarcástica para ela.

–Adeus, Amália. -respondi-lhe

–Hermy, você sabe que não gosto que me chamem assim. -disse olhando-me de maneira como se eu fosse inferior a ela. Sorri novamente e utilizei o mesmo tom que ela havia usado.

–Bem, Amália, você também sabe que odeio que me chamem assim, mas... aprendi com a professora a ignorar isso, não estou certa? -disse, desfrutando de sua cara de fúria e surpresa por minhas palavras. Dei-lhe as costas e caminhei em direção ao castelo, os outros me seguiram em silêncio, ainda que notasse os olhares que eram lançados entre eles pela surpresa.

Naquele lapso, pude analisar os momentos anteriores da noite; pensei no que havia sentido quando Rony havia me beijado, e cheguei à conclusão de que havia sonhado tanto tempo com esse momento e havia o idealizado tanto que ao vivê-lo, não havia comprido com minhas expectativas, e que devia dar ao ruivo, uma segunda chance. Mas meu coração não aceito esta proposta, e inconscientemente minha mente comparou o beijo de Rony com um de Harry. Os seus eram simplesmente... Indescritíveis. Adorava sentir seus lábios contra os meus, as correntes que sentia quando roçava seus lábios no meu rosto, suas mãos em meu cabelo, minhas costas, minha cintura, o fervor com que me beijava e o qual eu correspondia com a mesma intensidade e talvez até maior, quando pressionava seu corpo contra o meu, apenas para me sentir melhor... A forma com que me sentia completa quando em beijava... Simplesmente, adorava seus beijos. Não havia comparação entre os dele e o de Rony, simplesmente com Harry me sentia completa, com Rony... Não...

Neste momento parei bruscamente, e abri os olhos como pratos, realização que foi percebida. Os outros também pararam, já que eu era quem liderava o caminho do grupo, e me olharam atentos.

–O que aconteceu? Viu alguém? -perguntou-me uma voz que reconheci como sendo a de Harry. Voltei à realidade durante esse segundo e neguei com minha cabeça, e comecei a caminha novamente, sem pronunciar palavra nenhuma.

A forma com que me fazia sentir quando me olhava, como automaticamente o buscava quando não estava comigo, como sonhava apenas estar com ele para completar meu dia, como me ruborecia apenas por vê-lo ou quando ele roçava de propósito sua mão na minha, meu estomago se retorcer apenas por olhá-lo nos olhos e poder me perder dentro deles... Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente, como em um quebra-cabeças; gostava de Harry, muito. Não queria dizer que havia me apaixonado por ele, porque pensava que era ridículo estar apaixonada naquela idade tão pequena, mas sabia que o queria, de mais para ser honesta. Pensei e decidi que devia dizê-lo, se o fizesse talvez ele também descobrisse sentir o mesmo por mim, e poderíamos ser muito mais do que éramos ao instante. Pensei também que no momento ele não me queria, e que se o dissesse poderia arruinar tudo, mas falei para mim mesma que ainda que isso passasse, Harry me estimava de mais para terminar uma amizade tão duradoura e verdadeira como a nossa. Havia decidido contar também o que aconteceu com Rony, para que não acreditasse que estava ocultando, e também dizer-lhe a verdade sobre meus sentimento quando chegássemos ao Salão Comunal, e minha surpresa foi, que quando voltei à realidade, estávamos colocando Rony em sua cama. Tirei o feitiço silenciador e Harry tirou os seus, cubriu-o e juntos descemos ao Salão comunal, sentamos em frente à lareira que há tempo já havia se apagado.

–Devemos conversar. -dissemos ao mesmo tempo sem nos olharmos. Acomodamos-nos para ver uma ao outro e sorrimos timidamente.

–Fale você primeiro. -ele me disse. Neguei com a cabeça.

–Não, você me disse primeiro, então fale você! -eu disse. Meu coração palpitava fortemente, milhares de dúvidas surgiram em minha mente, mas não podia parar, não podia dar para trás.

–Bem, bem... -disse espaçadamente e passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Parou de frente para mim e me olhou com seriedade. Pela pouca luz que existia a noite, era muito difícil ver seus olhos claramente, por tanto não sabia o que ocorria.

–Bem... -repetiu nervoso e voltou a passar a mão pelo cabelo, sua voz inquieta -Hermione eu...terminei com Amy hoje.

–Oh... -disse tentando não sorrir. -sinto... Muito.

–Não, não sinta, era o melhor. Eh.. Fiz isso porque, porque não podia deixar de pensar em você. -disse e pude ver como suas bochechas queimavam. Senti que era o mesmo que acontecia em meu rosto e apenas pronunciei um suave "Oh" novamente. -na verdade... Terminei com as outras poucas com que saia por isso... -começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro frente a mim. -é que... sempre que eu as abraço ou as beijo ou lhes digo algo... Imagino que é você... Ao princípio pensei que eu... er...que eu...- exitou, e parou novamente. Olhei-o e pude ver o quão nervoso ele se encontrava.

–Continue. -disse-lhe para que falasse. Imaginava que me diria que tudo aquilo era o mesmo pelo qual eu passei momentos antes e que logo diria que me queria, mas queria ouvir de sua boca, razão pela qual não falei nada.

–Pensei que estava começando a... Olhá-la mais do que como uma amiga... Como... como... Uma garota... -meu coração saltou de emoção nesse instante. Pensava que havia terminado e me levantei emocionada, para dizer-lhe que sentia o mesmo, quando continuou falando sem notar que me havia interrompido. -mas logo pensei, é impossível, Hermione é minha melhor amiga, jamais poderia ver-la daquela forma... Com certeza é... Porque estou tão acostumado com sua presença que quando estou com alguém mais e não posso estar com você, me faz falta e involuntariamente penso em você. -olhei-o surpresa e me sentei novamente, tratando de processar o que acabava de dizer "Jamais poderia ver-la daquela forma", era como se houvessem enterrado uma faca em meu peito. Baixei o olhar e senti que minha visão se nublava, mas tratei de me controlar, e segui ouvindo. -Por isso pensei que a melhor solução, nesse momento, seria... Não sei... Que eu e você pudéssemos continuar até que eu saia com alguém mais. -um silencio se conservou no local e dei como se estivese terminado. Levantei meu olhar e olhei-o com intenso ódio.

–Como pode ser tão cínico? -saiu de minha boca enquanto me levantava da poltrona -não vou ser a outra de ninguém! Entendeu, Harry? -falei sentindo algo dentro de mim explodir. Ele me olhou surpreso, e tentou dizer algo para me acalmar, porém eu não deixei e continuei falando. -Tem razão em algo, e eu havia pensado antes nisso também; esta relação que estávamos levando está nos afetando seriamente, e eu também cheguei a uma conclusão... -respirei fundo para que a voz deixasse de tremer pela ira que sentia por dentro. -Isto deve terminar, e termina agora. -Andei rumo às escadas sem lhe dar oportunidade de dizer nada, mas logo lembrei de algo e voltei a olhá-lo. -Ahh sim... Queria te dizer que Rony havia me beijado, mas o rejeitei, porque quero alguém diferente, que nem ele nem você conhecem. Boa noite! -subi as escadas correndo e rapidamente entrei nos dormitórios femininos. Corri pelos corredores e subi as escadas rapidamente até chegar ao meu quarto, sentindo as lágrimas de fúria e decepção correndo pelo meu rosto. -"CAJAJESTE"! -gritei com todas as minhas forças antes de me jogar na cama e deixar tudo sair. Golpeei com raiva o colchão, enquanto as lágrimas saiam. Pensava que era estúpido chorar por um homem, inclusive penso assim. Uma vez minha mãe me disse que nunca chorasse por um homem, porque não valia a pena, aquele que valesse jamais me faria chorar; mas nesse momento pensei que estava errada, e que valia a pena chorar por Harry, não obstante estava sofrendo por ele.

Agradeci aos fundadores de Hogwarts que não permitiam que um garoto pudesse entrar em territórios femininos, porque sei que Harry havia me seguido pelas escadas, e supunha que estava tentando entrar. Pensei no quão cínico havia sido em me propor algo como aquilo. Em que acreditava? Odiei-o naquele momento, e odiei a mim mesma por haver correspondido aquele beijo meses atrás, se o houvesse evitado nada disto teria acontecido. Pensei na última coisa que disse antes de ir para meu quarto; se realmente nem Rony nem o próprio Harry conheciam o garoto que eu queria, porque simplesmente o Harry que eu queria jamais haveria de me propor algo assim, nem me faria sentir tão miserável.

Depois desse incidente, as coisas jamais voltaram a ser iguais/ afastei-me de Harry, e dei como pretexto, estudar para os NIEM's para não ter que me aproximar dele. Eu o evitava todo o tempo, e era algo realmente difícil já que tínhamos as mesmas aulas, com exceção de Aritmancia. Nas aulas me sentava longe dele, com qualquer outra pessoa e evitava vê-lo quando sabia que ele me olhava. Nos horários de refeição eu ia o mais cedo possível ou o mais tarde, e em nossos tempos livres, visitava a biblioteca ou qualquer outro lugar em que ele não estivesse. Muita gente percebeu que já não nos falávamos, e muitas pessoas me perguntavam por isso, mas eu simplesmente ignorava a pergunta ou dizia que era os exames e como eu era "Hermione Granger, a Sabe-tudo" todos acreditava na estória.

Apenas voltei a falar com ele no dia em que Dumbledore nos disse que Hagrid havia morrido tratando de convencer os Gigantes de se aliar ao nosso lado, em vez de Voldemort e três dias depois quando nos despedimos na estação King's Croos, frente a frente.

O dia que Dumbledore nos contou, todos estávamos tão afetados, que simplesmente esqueci tudo por completo e quando vi Harry, o abracei fortemente, os dois compartilhando essa mesma dor.

–O pior foi que Hagrid sofreu muito, porque o Avada Kedrava não mata os gigantes na hora, mas os faz sofrer terrivelmente até que morram com isso. -disse-me entre lágrimas quando o possuía em meus braços, eu também chorava.

No dia que nos graduamos, deram prêmios especiais a nós três e Neville, porque após seu quinto ano nos ajudou em cada aventura contra Voldemort, e por isso éramos merecedores dos prêmios. A Harry deram um premio por fora, por ser aquele que enfrentava diretamente Voldemort em cada ano, e o premio foi homenageado em nome de Hagrid. Quando o recebeu seu rosto era sombrio, triste e seus olhos emanavam fúria e intenso ódio. Desejava falar com ele, consolá-lo, mas eu também passava por meus próprios problemas, já que gostava muito do meio-gigante. Supus que para Harry seria muito mais doloroso a morte dele, porque o meio-gigante havia sido o primeiro a introduzí-lo a este mundo, sem ele, jamais o haveria de conhecer e jamais haveria de poder experimentar algum tipo de alegria. Deixei-o sozinho, como todos, necessitava desse tempo para poder pensar e esclarecer muitas coisas.

Com Rony as coisas seguiram normais, no dia seguinte, ele recebera uma bela dor de cabeça, pediu desculpas pelo seu comportamento tão perturbado. Surprendeu-me que ele ainda se lembrasse, depois de tantas garrafas de licor.

–Por que... Afastou-se? -perguntou-me timidamente depois de ter se desculpado. Olhei-o com os olhos um pouco inchados e tristes, e lhe respondia a verdade.

–Bem... Eu gosto... De outra pessoa. -disse com tristeza. Pensei que Rony gritaria ou faria algo típico de seu temperamento, mas não o fez, inclusive compreendeu, ainda que relutante. Assustou-me o quanto aquele ruivo havia amadurecido.

–Deve ser alguém muito especial... -ele me disse, seu rosto como seu cabelo - Por ser aquele que ocupa seu coração.

Agradeço aquelas palavras doces. Sorri para ele lugebremente e pensei que tinha razão apesar de tudo, para mim, Harry era muito especial, não por ser o garoto que sobreviveu, mas sim por ser ele mesmo.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Isso é tudo; essa é minha história. Para alguns, inacreditável, para outros incrível, e impossível para terceiros. Com o tempo perdoei aquilo que me fez, mas ainda dói. Já perdi minhas esperanças de vê-lo vivo enquanto eu viva, já não creio que volte. Eu tenho procurado por ele todos esses últimos três meses, decidi que não podia ficar de braços cruzados e esperar simplesmente que ele aparecesse pela porta de minha casa, com seu mesmo semblante e seu mesmo sorriso; decidi tomar as rédeas de minha própria vida, chega de desespero, chega de dor, coisas que tentei evitar. Procurei por ele durante esses meses, mas não há rastro dele, apenas sei que ainda vive, e que é feliz onde está; talvez não queira que eu o encontre, talvez não me deseja ver... Decidi que Harry Potter ficou no passado, e agora é outro capítulo na minha vida, que por fim consegui fechar, depois de tantos anos de trabalhar nele. Se um dia eu tiver filhos, poderei contar-lhes tudo isso que vivi com ele, com o grande homem que conseguiu derrotar o Lorde das trevas e nos livrar da escuridão. Agora posso descansar, já que sei que ele está bem; Agora posso descansar, porque compreendi que a melhor forma de acabar com os medos e com a dor é enfrentá-los de frente. Já que reconsiderar o beijo que lhe dei no armário, aquela que deu inicio a tudo, e de poder mudá-lo, não sei se desejaria fazê-lo, já que isto foi uma grande e dura experiência na minha vida, que talvez me sirva para casos similares no futuro. Apenas sei que... Onde que quer esteja... Sei que meu coração o acompanhará, e que jamais o esquecerei, nem seus sorrisos, nem seus prantos, nem seus momentos de alegria; jamais esquecerei seus lindos olhos verdes esmeralda, iluminando o mundo como o sol.

Tenho as lembranças, e tenho minha flor, e é tudo aquilo que necessito para saber quando o quis e o quanto me quis, e relembrar.

* * *

**Nota do grupo:**

Sabemos que demorou a sair o quarto cap, mas tivemos alguns problemas.

Esperamos que vocês continuem a ler, mesmo após tão longa demora.

E deixem reviews, mesmo que sejam apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler", para nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Queremos agradecer à: **Julia, mione 03**, **Karina Potter Brasil, Ju e Mey.**

Os Tradutores


	5. Vou, mas prometo que amanhã voltarei

**Autor: **Ravenclaw's heir

**Nome****Original: **Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução: **Lumus Potter

**Betagem: **Nah

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Vou, mas prometo que amanhã voltarei**

_**N/A: Meus comentários baratos estão no fim do capítulo, por enquanto apenas leiam!**_

_19 de setembro de 2004_

FEILZ ANIVERSÁRIO HERMIONE! Dá pra acreditar? Vinte e quatro anos, a vida está se esvaindo das nossas mãos. Enfim, queria só te dizer que preciso que, assim que receba esta carta, venha imediatamente à minha casa, tenho uma grande surpresa para você. Acredite, pois também foi uma surpresa para mim. Acho que é o melhor presente que poderia te dar, já que sei que faz anos que o está querendo. Venha logo!

Ron

Hermione caiu alegre no riso. Realmente, Rony esperava que fosse imediatamente para sua casa. Em Natal, Rio Grande do Norte, Brasil era meia-noite e em Londres deviam ser três da manhã. Levantou-se, guardou todos os papéis de presente, cartas e demais coisas que lhe haviam mandado pelo aniversário e se dirigiu à cozinha para tomar um pouco de café e logo acostar-se á janela que dava a vista de toda a praia.

Enquanto saboreava seu café, observava como as fortes ondas golpearem a orla da costa. A lua minguante brilhava em meio à noite cinza e seu pálido reflexo era apenas visível no mar agitado. Suspirou profundamente, largando a xícara já vazia e massageando as têmporas.

"Céus..." murmurou entre o ronronar de Bichento que estava a seus pés. Recostou-se no batente da janela enquanto se perdia na paisagem agreste em frente aos seus olhos. Sim, vinte e quatro anos nas costas e já se sentia velha e cansada. No dia seguinte teria que trabalhar, era professora de Transfiguração na escola "Jovens bruxos de amanhã", onde tinha um excelente salário. Seus pais haviam exigido que estudasse algo "trouxa", o que fizera sem protestar. Bem, continuava lecionando, porém no mundo mágico que era onde ela decidira ficar sem aceitar outras sugestões.

Era a professora mais jovem que a escola já recebera, esta abrira uma exceção frente as excelentes qualificações que tinha e também por causa da recomendação de Dumbledore que tinha influencia até mesmo do outro lado do mundo. Hermione era muito dedicada, dava o melhor de si em cada aula passando aos alunos a matéria de forma que realmente aprendessem. Apesar disso quando era uma recém chegada, nem os alunos nem os professores a levavam a sério, diziam que uma pessoa tão jovem não poderia estar apta a tamanha responsabilidade. E por isso até mesmo os estudantes zombavam dela. Mas com o passar do tempo todos se surpreenderam com a garra e a vontade que tinha de trabalhar, e também com empenho que depositava nas coisas que fazia. Cessaram então as zombarias e os colegas passaram a tratá-la como igual enquanto os alunos a consideravam uma superior de quem deveriam acatar todas as ordens. No final todos aprenderam a respeitá-la.

Havia feito bons amigos desde então e um ou outro admirador entre o campo estudantil. Pois ainda que não fosse uma mulher muito bonita fisicamente, o era interiormente e uma vez que conhecemos esse tipo de pessoa começamos a vê-las como criaturas muito belas. Seus alunos gostavam tanto dela por sua maneira de ser que acabavam enxergando-a como uma pessoa de sua própria idade.

Hermione achava tudo aquilo maravilhoso e apesar de ser mais velha apenas uns cinco ou seis anos, sentia que era muito mais e via como filhos aqueles a quem tinha que educar.

Ao tocarem as doze badaladas do sino da igreja próxima de sua casa um batalhão de corujas adentrou por todas as janelas abertas do lugar, enviadas por parte da família, estudantes e amigos trazendo presentes e cartões de felicitações. Isto veio iluminar a tristeza dos últimos dias, depois da decisão que tomara: deixar de se atormentar por Harry assim que soubesse que ele estava bem. Como nesses últimos meses havia tido férias, resolveu averiguar sobre isso. Havia prometido deixar para traz o que sentia junto às suas ilusões adolescentes e seguir em frente com sua vida. Pelo que descobrira era isso que ele devia estar fazendo, já que fora impossível sabê-lo ao certo.

Piscou algumas vezes para sair de seu estupor e balançou a cabeça para recobrar os sentidos.

"Vamos, Bichento, é hora de ir para a cama" disse com uma cara sonolenta, apagando as luzes da sala e da cozinha para depois seguir para o quarto, sempre seguida pelo gato.

Entrou no aposento fechando a porta logo que seu gato entrara e se acomodou em sua pequena cama que ficava num dos cantos. Voltou a olhar o céu por sua janela uma vez mais e viu as pequenas gotas de chuva que começavam a golpeá-la.

"Vou pra casa do Rony assim que amanhecer" disse a si mesma, apagando as luzes do quarto e fechando as cortinas para depois se acomodar nas cobertas de sua confortável cama, e depois de algumas noites insones conseguiu se reconciliar com o sono.

Quando levantou sentiu os débeis raios de sol penetrarem pela cortina e caírem sobre seus olhos, assim, com um grande esforço acompanhado por um grande bocejo, resolveu levantar. Espreguiçando-se e mirou o criado-mudo. Os grandes números vermelhos do relógio indicavam que eram já sete da manhã. Com outro bocejo saiu dirigindo-se ao banheiro para uma ducha.

Sentiu a água cair sobre seu rosto e percorrer-lhe todo o corpo enquanto organizava mentalmente o que deveria fazer naquele dia.

Todos os anos, em seu aniversário, ela voltava a Londres para comemorar com sua família e amigos. Mas esse ano seria diferente, há pouco lhe morrera um tio político que não conhecia. Seus pais foram ao féretro para consolar os parentes desolados. Também ela teria ido, mas sua mãe a impedira dizendo que não podia passar seu aniversário em um cemitério consolando gente que nem conhecia.

Ron, por sua vez, ao saber disso a convidara para passar a data em sua casa e ele trataria de festejá-la da melhor maneira. Hermione se sobressaltou saindo de seus pensamentos ao perceber que a água caía-lhe fria sobre as costas. Assim com grande relutância saiu da ducha vestindo uma toalha ao redor do corpo e outra sobre seu cabelo para que não encharcasse o chão. Enquanto se trocava veio a sua mente a carta de Rony e se perguntava que surpresa ele teria preparado. Algo que havia desejado por muito tempo? O que poderia ser? E o que seria aquilo que havia surpreendido até mesmo a Rony?

Novamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma coruja entrou pela janela da sala indo depois para seu dormitório. Atado à sua pata, o jornal local e na outra uma bolsinha para colocar o dinheiro. Um pouco frustrada por estar sendo interrompida constantemente o dia inteiro, Hermione pegou o periódico colocando o pagamento na bolsa da coruja. Dirigiu-se então para a cozinha enquanto a coruja saia pelo mesmo lugar onde entrara.

Hermione pegou os óculos da mesa e os colocou antes de fazer um movimento de varinha apontando para a cafeteira que começara a fazer o café. Enquanto isso agarrou o jornal e começou a lê-lo atentamente. Apontou para o forno, e uma caçarola com ovos apareceu. Ela iniciou então o desjejum, sem parar de ler.

Sentou-se à mesa enquanto uma xícara de café recém preparada pousava sobre a mesa, pronta para ser tomada. Sem tirar os olhos do jornal ela começou a beber, sentindo como a cafeína a acordava ainda mais eficientemente do que o banho frio. Os ovos que já estavam há algum tempo ali encontravam-se um pouco frios, mas ela pôs-se a comê-los não ligando. Depois de terminada a refeição ela repousou os garfos sobre o prato e o jornal sobre a mesa. Depois se dirigiu ao banheiro para terminar o ciclo higiênico ao qual estava acostuma desde menina.

Minutos depois saiu do banheiro prendendo os cabelos ainda molhados (e que nesse estado se encontravam ainda domáveis) em um rabo de cavalo olhando novamente o relógio. Eram mais de oito horas. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho, ainda estava com o rosto um pouco amassado.

Ainda que não fosse a mesma dos tempos de escola, continuava com a mesma altura que tinha em seu último ano (desde então não crescera nem dois centímetros) e seu cabelo era igual senão mais emaranhado que antes, também não era curvilínea ou voluptuosa como suas colegas, era totalmente mediana. Praticamente se podia dizer que não havia mudado nada. Mas em alguns aspectos a mudança se fizera absoluto, como em sua forma de pensar e de ver o mundo, ou mesmo o seu rosto que não era mais um rosto de menininha, apesar de também não ser um rosto de mulher. Apesar de ter as mesmas características físicas estavam mudadas as feições. Agora eram mais evidentes e suas expressões mais discretas, seus olhos passavam uma sabedoria incrível e refletiam a vida de uma anciã que já vivera toda uma longa vida de alegrias e tristezas. Seu rosto mostrava uma mulher forte e determinada como fora a menina, mas as perspectivas de ambas eram muito distintas.

Muitas pessoas pensam que quando há uma mudança interna essa não se reflete por fora. Mas estão todos equivocados. Em cada ação, em cada gesto, cada expressão o rosto mostra em mudanças físicas o que existe dentro de cada um.

Hermione era uma dessas pessoas, havia mudado tanto seu interior, havia passado por tanta coisa, que seu rosto era completamente novo.

Quando estava na universidade sua visão havia se degenerado e em uma visita ao oftalmologista descobrira que tantos anos lendo na escuridão iluminada apenas por velas tinham afetado seus olhos, esse era o motivo de usar óculos tanto para perto quanto para longe. Não a incomodavam de todo, mas ela pensava que a faziam parecer ainda mais intelectual. Já estava acostumada e sentia como se fossem parte dela.

Suspiro enquanto se via no espelho. Vestira um vestido azul que fora enviado por seus pais como presente e que apesar de simples a agradava muito. Passava as mãos por ele insistentemente tentando tirar rugas inexistentes, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa. Não entendia o porquê, já que só iria ver Rony. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo importante aconteceria, com certeza devido à surpresa prometida pelo ruivo.

"Estou te deixando bem servida de ração e água por que não sei quando voltarei ao certo", disse olhando seu gato cor de canela. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que era humano. "Tente se comportar bem e nada de fugir para a praia perseguindo gaivotas", falou com certo ar de reprovação. Bichento bufou indignado, mas ronronou quando Hermione se abaixou para afagar-lhe as orelhas carinhosamente antes de se dirigir à porta saindo de sua casa e fechando-a. Não sem antes proteger a casa com feitiços de segurança. Desceu a escadaria reta e depois de se distanciar uns cinco metros, apontou a varinha para si mesma e com um clack, desapareceu.

Segundos depois apareceu na sala de um grande apartamento no último andar de um alto edifício nos arredores de Londres, obviamente em área não trouxa. Observou desde a chegada às portas de vidro que davam para o terraço de onde se podia ver toda a cidade. O sol era um pouco fraco sob as nuvens branco-acinzentado que se posicionavam no ponto mais alto do céu à medida que se aproximava o meio-dia. Caminhou entre os móveis brancos, se aproximando das portas cristalinas para apreciar melhor a vista. Lá em baixo se viam pequenos pontos que se moviam em todas as direções pelas calçadas e carros que pareciam de brinquedo correndo pela rua. Hermione sorriu, cada pessoa ali tinha sua própria vida, seus próprios problemas, apesar disso pareciam mosquitinhos dali de cima.

Voltou caminhando pelo lugar que parecia deserto pensando onde estaria Rony.

"Oii", dizia em cada porta que encontrava procurando por rastros de vida humana.

"Está aqui Ron? Onde estaria?" perguntou um pouco exasperada, ainda dando voltas no lugar. Precisamente, o mais novo dos homens Weasley morava naquele apartamento e o havia comprado com muitos anos de trabalho duro. Trabalhava numa filial de bancos mágicos distribuídas por todo o mundo, afiliados ao Gringotes, onde obtinha um salário um tanto alto para um homem da sua idade. Depois de sair de Hogwarts ele tentara inutilmente para o departamento dos aurores no Ministério, mas depois de falhar várias vezes no exame ("Não sabe o quanto difíceis eles são", disse depois de ser reprovado pela terceira vez, com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas) decidiu optar por outra carreira. Assim que o Banco Gringotes abriu vagas para aspirantes a gerentes ele logo se inscreveu. E depois de algum tempo de treinamento foi aprovado com as mais altas notas para o emprego. Assim Rony começou sua escalada para depois de mais dois anos ser nomeado para administrar todos os bancos do país. Sua família não poderia estar mais orgulhosa e ele sentia-se muito feliz de não ter mais que se contentar com algumas moedas no bolso e poder se livrar das preocupações com dinheiro que tanto tinham afligido sua família no passado.

Hermione chamou uma vez mais, com sua voz soando cada vez mais irritada. Parou perto da cozinha maldizendo o amigo. Esquecera de seu convite, ou pensava que ela viria às três da manhã?

"Ao menos devia ter dito que viria nesse horário, ele deve estar com sua família ou algo assim".

Um ruído vindo da cozinha atirou de sua contemplação. Olhou um pouco nervosa para o fundo do corredor onde ficava a porta da cozinha. O coração batendo cada vez mais acelerado. Ia chamar Rony de novo quando uma voz levemente familiar saiu dali.

"Hey, Ron, não tem algo mais que não seja comida enlatada?" A voz cessou afinal quando seu dono apareceu no fim do corredor segurando em suas mãos duas latas diferentes de comida, olhava Hermione fixamente.

Ela o observou um pouco assustada com o coração palpitando furiosamente contra o seu peito em frente à aparição do jovem.

Era um rapaz mais ou menos da sua idade e bastante pálido, para dizer a verdade, quase branco leite com um despenteado cabelo negro azeviche cujas mechas apontavam em todas as direções. Era de um tipo esbelto, mas com músculos definidos, ostentando um sorriso bonachão. Seus óculos escondiam os belíssimos olhos verdes esmeralda que, no momento, mostravam interrogação. Afinal a moça notou algo como uma cicatriz em sua testa em baixo das mechas de cabelo uma coisa que fazia grande contraste com sua pele muito branca.

Hermione arregalou os olhos como faróis ao perceber quem se encontrava a sua frente.

"Oi, posso ajudá-la?" Disse o jovem olhando-a curiosamente. O coração dela palpitava tão velozmente que ela pensava que logo ele saltaria do peito. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam empapadas pelo suor. Quando finalmente reencontrou a própria voz disse o que pensou que jamais diria novamente em sua vida.

"Haa... Harry... é você mesmo?"

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, realmente sinto se este capítulo lhe pareceu um pouco bobo ou desnecessário, mas acreditem, seguramente é necessário porque eu precisava deixar claro com é a vida atual de Hermione, onde vive, o que faz, até o que come, _hehehehehehe_, porque simplesmente odeio deixar espaços vazios e não poderia continuar sem antes esclarecer todos esses detalhes. Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado, mesmo porque é o início, a introdução da nova etapa da hitória, vamos ver como evolui daí, _hehehehehe_ _ sorriso malévolo _ ahh, enfim, só quero deixar claro que tenho toda a história em minha cabeça, assim, sei onde quero chegar, seio o que quero que aconteça e como vou deixar ocorrer, enfim, a história está terminada, falta somente escreve-la em meu computador, _hehehehehe__ sorriso nervoso _ mas já sabem, peço-lhes porque é muito importante, preciso conhecer sua opinião a respeito de como está a história e se gostaram ou não da forma como comecei a contar as coisas, sua opinião é realmente importante para mim, já que assim saberei se estou fazendo um bom trabalho com a forma de escrever a história.

**Nota do grupo:**

Demorou a sair o quinto capítulo, mas esperamos que vocês continuem a ler.

E deixem reviews, mesmo que sejam apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler", para nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Queremos agradecer à: **LiLa****GraNgeR, Holly Potter, Tachel Black, Mione 03.**

Os Tradutores


	6. Com minhas mãos e com teu amor

**Autor: **Ravenclaw's heir

**NomeOriginal: **Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução: **SweetNight Angel

**Betagem: **Saty

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Com minhas mãos e com teu amor**

"Desculpe... mas como nos conhecemos?" perguntou o pálido rapaz olhando-a inquisitivamente.

Hermione não conseguia dizer mais nenhuma outra palavra, já que estava com enorme nó na garganta. A única coisa que seu cérebro lhe comandou a fazer foi suas pernas avançarem em direção a ele e seus braços rodearem seu pescoço, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Durante alguns instantes o jovem permaneceu imóvel, sem compreender a reação daquela _estranha_, mas ao final de alguns segundos, a prendeu em seus braços também, como se com um mero abraço a tivesse reconhecido.

"Her –Hermione?", ela o ouviu sussurrar , incrédula, em seu ouvido.

Ela tentou em vão conter as lágrimas. Não podia acreditar, Harry Potter, a única pessoa no mundo em que ela pensou que nunca mais voltaria a ver, se encontrava ali nesse mesmo instante... e seus braços...

Sentiu como se bolhas em seu interior flutuassem até a superfície apenas para se romperem, e o seu peito se enchia com uma nostalgia incrível. Havia desistido da esperança de voltar a vê-lo, poucos meses atrás, e logo depois ele reaparecia em sua vida. Era quase irreal.

Sentia-se tão aquecia em seus braços, apertando-o contra si com força, como se a qualquer instante ele pudesse se evaporar daquele lugar e da sua vida outra vez. Harry descansava a cabeça dele entre o meio dos seus ombros e a cabeça dela, e ela podia sentir seu hálito quente sobre seu pescoço. Sentia como se a eletricidade subisse e descesse por sua espinha dorsal por esse contato, e como se nada fosse tão certo quanto estarem assim, juntos, como naquele momento...

"Olha Harry, eu tenho que sair um pouco para...", a voz de Rony Weasley chegou aos seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o coração de Harry contra seu corpo. Sentiu o olhar do ruivo sobre ambos, e, relutante, começou a desfazer o abraço e dar as costas para Harry, só para dar de frente com o rosto molhado de seu outro melhor amigo.

"Hermione! Não te ouvi chegar...", disse, emocionado, se aproximando dela e lhe dando um rápido abraço." Felicidades. Já vi que encontrou a surpresa" comentou momentos depois, olhando para Harry. Hermione olhava de um para outro, a confusão visivelmente estampada em eu rosto.

"Como... quando...", murmurou confusa, seu olhar exigindo explicações. Rony deu de ombros.

"Eu gostaria de explicar, mas estou de saída..." começou a dizer enquanto colocava a túnica azul escura que havia trazido "... os duendes voltaram a entrar em greve, e tenho que ir imediatamente dar um jeito nisso."

"Mas...", disse Hermione confusa, implorando com os olhos para que ele não fosse.

"Desculpe... Harry vai te explicar tudo, nos vemos de noite. Até mais." E sem dar ao outros dois sequer uma chance de falar, desapareceu de onde estava com um estampido.

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu logo após a partida de Rony. Hermione não se atrevia a voltar a olhar para Harry. Quando o vira, todos os sentimentos que havia guardado em anos haviam voltado à flor da pele, e ela deixara se levar por eles; mas agora não era capaz de olhar nos olhos dele, e se sentia profundamente envergonhada. Sabia que ele a estava observando, e isso só a fazia se sentir pior do que já estava.

"Er... feliz aniversário..." ouviu Harry lhe dizer com voz baixa. Voltou-se para ele lentamente, mas olhando para seus pés, e murmurou um rápido _obrigada_ tão baixo que poderia ter sido dito para si mesma, sentindo seu rosto arder como o fogo.

"_Maldição!", _pensou enquanto mantinha o olhar em seus pés. _Pare de me olhar, por favor, pare de me olhar..._

"Hermione?", ele lhe chamou timidamente. Ela suspirou profundamente antes de levantar seus olhos de encontro aos dele, e sentiu que aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda a atravessavam, como se a lessem. Sentiu seu coração bater fortemente, mas tentou se controlar, assim manteve seu olhar em alguma outra parte do rosto dele e sorriu com esforço.

"Como... como está?", foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu dizer. Sentiu sua garganta seca e seu pulso tão acelerado que pensou por um instante que logo teria um infarto.

Harry sorriu docemente, o que fez seu coração dar um pulo.

"_Se controle, se controle por favor...", _implorava a si mesma.

"Suponho que bem..." respondeu ele dando de ombros, "E... e você, como está?", perguntou com cuidado. Para Hermione, parecia que ele estava escolhendo as palavras mais adequadas de usar.

"Bem, bem." respondeu rapidamente, começando a se balançar sobre seus calcanhares, indo para frente e para trás.

"Rony me contou que você é professora...", disse Harry displicente, tentando começar uma conversa civilizada.

"Ah, sim." concordou Hermione incomodada, colocando suas mãos nas costas, "Dou aula de Transfiguração."

"Oh... que bom." Murmurou Harry, e o silêncio recaiu sobre os dois novamente.

Hermione o olhou de atravessado e franziu a testa, sentindo a raiva começar a se formar dentro dela.

"Oh, Harry, vamos deixar de bobagens, certo?", disse já mal-humorada "É ridículo que nos comportemos assim, jamais nos havíamos nos sentindo incomodados quando estávamos juntos..." disse com irritação, caminhando inconscientemente em direção a ele, o que fez Harry dar alguns passos para trás.

"Desculpe...", disse colocando suas mãos brancas em frente de si mesmo, como que para parar Hermione. "É só que... fazia tanto tempo que eu não te via..." silenciou-se então, e baixou as mãos, olhando-a carinhosamente – "Você mudou." Comentou observando-a minuciosamente. Hermione não podia entender por quê, mas aquilo a enfureceu ainda mais.

"É claro que mudei, passaram-se seis anos. Por acaso esperava que eu fosse passar a vida inteira do mesmo jeito?" Abriu os olhos e os fechou em seguida, respirando profundamente, para acalmar a raiva que sentia em cada gota de sangue.

"Não...não..." disse ele rapidamente em tom de desculpas, como se ele tivesse dito algo realmente ofensivo - "...é claro que não...só quero dizer que...você está diferente, _muito_ diferente, tanto que não te reconheci à primeira vista." ele se calou para observá-la um instante. Hermione enrubesceu de raiva.

"Então..." começou a dizer em um tom falsamente controlado - "Como soube que era eu?"

"Só você me abraça daquele jeito." Respondeu ele tranqüilamente, a olhando de modo sereno. Hermione voltou a corar, mas dessa vez pelo comentário. Suspirou profundamente outra vez para poder clarear a nuvem de dúvidas que fazia do seu cérebro uma bagunça, e poder organizá-las de modo a poder formar perguntas coerentes.

"Quando... quando foi que você chegou?" perguntou com dificuldade, já que o antigo nó voltara a aparecer em sua garganta.

"Só ontem...mal cheguei a Londres, fui procurar Rony, já que ele era o único que sabia onde você morava." respondeu Harry dirigindo-se até a sala, e sentando-se na ponta de um grande sofá branco muito elegante. Depois de hesitar por alguns segundos, Hermione o seguiu, se sentando no mesmo sofá, mas na outra ponta.

Vacilou por vários instantes; morria de vontade de lhe perguntar o que a havia atormentado durante todo aquele tempo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa, e tirando coragem de algum lugar, que nem ela saberia dizer, perguntou de uma vez:

"Onde você estava?". Silenciou-se e o olhou nervosa, se perguntando se não fora longe demais. Mas ele simplesmente a olhou, e por alguns instantes, Hermione pensou ver tristeza em seus olhos, mas sacudiu a cabeça e o olhou o mais calma que podia, ainda que por dentro estivesse morrendo de ansiedade.

"Por aí" respondeu ele simplesmente. Hermione franziu a testa novamente.

"E mais exatamente...onde é 'por aí'?" perguntou ela no tom mais casual possível.

"Pelo mundo todo." Disse ele – "Dumbledore me disse que eu levasse o tempo que precisasse para voltar, mas que não me fixasse em um só lugar por muito tempo, porque ainda que Voldemort estivesse morto, muitos Comensais ainda estariam me procurando pra arrancar a minha cabeça.." disse essa última frase em tom de zombaria, para quebrar o gelo, mas ainda em tom de cortesia.

"Oh..." murmurou Hermione encontrando lógica em sua resposta. Olhou para Harry e viu que este a observava como se esperasse mais perguntas. Bem, se era assim, ela aproveitaria para perguntar tudo que seu coração queria saber.

"Por quê...por quê parou de me escrever?" perguntou pausadamente, num tom de ansiedade. No fim, sabia o porque de Harry ter parado de se comunicar com eles, com _ela..._

"Bem... Dumbledore pensou que as cartas poderiam ser interceptadas e usadas para descobrir onde eu estava... e a princípio, deixei de escrever tão seguido por isso e também..." ele se calou por instantes e olhou para baixo, triste. Hermione supôs que ele estava pensando na melhor maneira de dizer o que viria a seguir.

"Se...se não quiser contar..." ela começou a dizer, sentindo uma grande tristeza ao vê-lo tão cabisbaixo: devia ser algo muito ruim.

"Não, eu quero contar..." respondeu ele a olhando novamente, seus olhos meio fora de foco – "eh...bem...eu...tinha acabado de matar alguém..." começou a dizer e Hermione notou que ele falava com dificuldade, seus olhos perdidos em algum ponto atrás dela, "...para muitos seria... 'Acabou com Você-Sabe-Quem' ou 'Teve de ser feito, para nos livrar do mal', mas... por mais cruel que Voldemort fosse, e por mais que merecesse a morte e eu fiz o que devia ser feito... ele era uma pessoa, um ser vivo, _e eu_ terminei com essa vida..." parou por um momento, seu peito começando a subir e descer com mais freqüência do que antes. Tentava buscar as melhores palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo.

"O derrotei, e fui o herói do mundo inteiro... mas para mim, não sou mais do que um assassino..." falava com esforço, olhando para o chão. Hermione queria tomar suas mãos e envolvê-lo entre seus braços e murmurar que estava tudo bem, mas teve que se conter; não desejava que ele parasse de contar o porquê de tantas coisas que nela também haviam sido a causa de muita dor.

"Eu... quando o derrotei... quase morri, e por instantes, tudo ficou negro e senti que a minha vida saía de minhas mãos... mas acho que seja pela profecia... _um não pode viver ao mesmo tempo que o outro... _e como Voldemort morreu primeiro, eu pude sobreviver." Voltou a morder o lábio e Hermione viu como suas mãos estavam tremendo. Sabia que seria inútil tentar interrompê-lo, e uma vez que ele começara a falar, seria melhor que fosse até o fim. Assim se manteve apenas escutando-o atentamente, e se conteve em abraçá-lo e beijá-lo para acalmar sua dor. Voltou a fixar sua atenção em Harry quando ele voltou a narrar sua história.

"Quando... quando me levantei... estava tudo deserto, não havia nenhum rastro de Voldemort, nem dos Comensais da Morte, nem nada... Sabe onde ocorreu nossa batalha? Ocorreram rumores de que eu estava na América do Sul quando tudo aconteceu, mas não é verdade. Foi na antiga casa dos meus pais..." riu ironicamente ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos clareavam. Uma vez que parou de rir, continuou a contar:

"Foi tudo destruído; os feitiços destruíram todas as casas do lugar, claro que estavam desabitadas... o matei sobre os mesmo escombros do que uma vez foi a minha casa... Quando me levantei, estava tudo destruído, mas não havia corpos nem nada do tipo. Estava fraco, _muito_ fraco, porque havia utilizado a arma que Voldemort nunca teve e que era sua maior fraqueza, e minha maior força _e_ fraqueza ao mesmo tempo..." Hermione o olhou confusa, o que era essa arma? Harry podia ler essa pergunta em seu rosto. Meneou a cabeça e respondeu:

"Me refiro ao _amor_... Dumbledore me explicou há muito tempo... Voldemort nunca amou, ou talvez uma vez, se podermos considerar aquela fome de poder como amor... Em oposição, a minha vida quase sempre esteve cheia de amor; minha mãe morreu para me salvar, porque me amava tanto que trocou a sua vida pela minha. Sirius foi me salvar sem se importar com os riscos que estava correndo, por amor a mim... Hagrid também morreu para não me trair e assim não me mataram." Parou por alguns instantes, fechando seus olhos e tentando conter as lágrimas. Respirou profundamente, voltou a abrir os olhos e continuou. "Os Dursleys nunca me quiseram exatamente... mas tia Petúnia, por mais que tentasse demonstrar o ódio que tinha por mim, me aproximava de meus pais e de nosso mundo... sentia algo muito valioso próximo a mim, porque senão não haveria sentido, jamais teria sido aceito naquela casa, e o feitiço de proteção que minha mãe pôs em mim antes de morrer, com seu sangue, teria terminado... E, bem... todos aqueles que conheci no mundo mágico... Que abriram seus corações para mim, e os que na realidade considerei uma família... Todo esse amor foi o que me ajudar a sobreviver, e que foi decisivo na batalha final, e que me ajudou a derrotá-lo...". Harry se calou novamente e procurou algo entre os bolsos de sua grossa jaqueta de inverno e tirou duas luvas pretas de pele de dragão e as pôs. Hermione o olhou, inquisitiva.

"Logo que saí daquele lugar...", continuou Harry, uma vez que já havia colocado as luvas, sem dar importância para aquilo "... andei vagando por um longo tempo, até encontrar uma gruta em que me escondi por alguns dias para poder me recuperar um pouco. Não demorou para que Dumbledore me encontrasse, já que ele também havia participado da batalha..." foi interrompido quando Hermione soltou um gritinho, surpresa por saber que Dumbledore também havia estado naquilo.

"Desculpe..." murmurou, o olhando atenta, para que continuasse.

"Ele quase morreu... Voldemort usou uma Maldição Imperdoável, e eu tive tempo apenas para teletransportá-lo para outro lugar antes que ele fosse atingido; logo ele voltou para continuar a luta. Enfim... quando Dumbledore me encontrou, estava totalmente recuperado, mas seu aspecto era deplorável, nunca o tinha visto tão velho e cansado, e parecia totalmente indefeso... Bem, ele me disse que todos estavam perguntando onde eu estava para contar-lhes o que aconteceu, mas ele me disse que os únicos que não queriam isso eram uns repórteres idiotas que inventaram histórias absurdas... Dumbledore riu quando me disse aquilo, porém logo ficou sério e me pediu para contar o que aconteceu logo que ele desaparecera... Quando terminei, me explicou algumas coisas e logo me disse tudo que queria dizer. A única coisa que eu queria era me afastar de tudo e de _todos_... Não... não podia agüentar tanto, sentia que tudo se destruiria novamente, que eu morreria ali mesmo...", algumas lágrimas correram livremente pela face de Harry, mas dessa vez ele não tentou contê-las; as deixou sair e encharcar seu rosto. Para Hermione, isso parecia lhe apertar o coração, e agora mais do que nunca ela queria abraçá-lo.

"Só... sentia tanta dor... traição... raiva... cansaço... queria simplesmente deixar tudo aquilo, deixar de ser _eu_ e ser alguém normal. Precisava descansar um pouco de tudo que estava passando, deixar as coisas esfriarem um pouco, precisava de tempo para pensar no que fazer e em tudo que havia acontecido. Se eu não tivesse dão esse tempo, provavelmente teria enlouquecido... eu _tinha_ de me afastar, simplesmente _tinha_...". Terminou de falar enquanto deixava as lágrimas desabarem livremente pelo seu rosto, fechando seu olhos e seus punhos furiosamente. Hermione não podia mais se controlar e foi até Harry, o envolvendo entre seus braços como faria com um garotinho assustado porque havia se perdido; Harry enterrou seu rosto no seu cabelo, o encharcando também.

"Shh shh... está tudo bem agora...". dizia ela reconfortando-o, acariciando a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto ele chorava livremente. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal por ele. Tudo que ele havia sofrido e ela nunca havia se perguntado, por um instante sequer, por quê motivo realmente ele não voltava para ela... Nesse momento, ela se sentiu a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo, e fechou seus olhos para tentar reter as lágrimas que se formavam neles, mas elas correram da mesma forma.

"_Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe pelo meu egoísmo e por pensar apenas em meu próprio sofrimento enquanto você estava passando por coisas bem piores...",_ pensava ela enquanto o abraçava forte.

Passaram um longo tempo nessa mesma posição, os dois chorando pelas dores de cada um e Hermione chorando também pelas dela, como sempre; ela sempre havia compartilhado da dor dele.

Passou muito tempo para que Hermione se acalmasse, e um tempo a mais para que Harry o fizesse também. Quando seus soluços deixaram de ser tão audíveis, e seus braços afrouxaram um pouco o abraço, Hermione supôs que ele tinha se acalmado. Decidiu que seria ele quem falaria primeiro, já que não quis que ele se sentisse pressionado de maneira alguma. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Harry finalmente falou, mas sem mudar de posição.

"Senti sua falta...", disse suavemente, sua voz quebrada pelo choro de momentos antes. Em seguida dessas palavras, Hermione sentiu Harry começar a acariciar seus cabelos gentilmente, enquanto suspirava profundamente e Hermione tinha quase certeza que ele estava cheirando seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo as mesmas bolhas subirem até a superfície dentro de si mesma, implorando para estourarem.

"Eu... eu também senti a sua, _muito_". Voltou a morder o lábio inferior quando deixou escapar essa última palavra, seu coração batendo com toda a força outra vez. Instintivamente os dois começaram a se separar, mas não completamente. Suas cabeças se mantiveram juntas enquanto iam para trás, seus rostos roçando demoradamente, apenas para um poder sentir a pele do outro. Hermione sentiu sua respiração entrecortada e seu coração batendo furiosamente contra o peito. Dominada pelo seu coração, e sem poder se controlar totalmente (por mais que quisesse isso), e ainda de olhos fechados, inclinou sua cabeça para o lado (ainda sem deixar seu rosto se afastar do de Harry) e pressionou seus lábios delicadamente contra os dele, como se fosse uma menininha com certo medo da travessura que tanto lhe proibiram de fazer. Sentiu como se sua boca estivesse presa a uma corrente elétrica e que a eletricidade fluía por todo seu corpo, em cada veia, cada artéria, cada parte escondida e adormecida de seu corpo, e que agora despertava, e ela nunca se sentira tão viva quanto naquele instante.

"Hermione...", sussurrou Harry quase sem fôlego, também de olhos fechados. No instante seguinte, como se recuperasse o juízo, Harry se levantou do sofá num pulo, olhando Hermione com medo.

"Harry?", perguntou angustiada, o olhando também com medo, levantando-se como ele, mas se encontrava tão agitada que estava difícil se conter.

"Não... não toque na minha pele..." disse ele muito baixo, olhando para a esquerda. Hermione se inquietou com o pedido, mas ainda mais quando viu que todo o lado direito de seu rosto (que era o mesmo lado que tinha tocado o rosto de Hermione) estava com uma cor muito mais parecida com a que Harry tinha antes, principalmente o lado em que ela havia beijado; aquela era o tom da pele de Harry antes de partir.

"Por quê? O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Harry...por quê está tão pálido?". Ela havia notado desde que o viu sair da cozinha que a pele dele estava tão branca que era impossível descrever, mas não tinha se tocado que Harry nunca tinha ficado pálido daquele jeito antes. Até, se ele parasse em frente a uma parede branca, ela tinha certeza de que seria difícil distinguí-lo dela, a não ser pelos cabelos, escuros como sempre.

"Acho...acho melhor você se sentar", disse ele engolindo em seco enquanto a olhava preocupado. Enquanto se sentava, Hermione podia ver como o rosto de Harry ia voltando aos poucos a mesma cor branca do resto da pele dele.

* * *

**Nota do grupo:**

Parece que a prece de muitos tem sido atendida. Tanto que não demorou a sair o sexto capítulo. No entanto pedimos paciência, pois essa é uma das fics que precisa urgentemente de tradutores.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Mesmo que seja apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler". É uma fomra de nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Queremos agradecer à: **mione** **03, R J Pedrin, Vânia, oficial-Ricardo, Dora, Nathy e Fadinha**.

Os Tradutores


	7. Serás Como A Luz que Ilumina Meu Caminho

**Autor: **Ravenclaw's heir

**NomeOriginal: **Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução: **Fadinha

**Betagem: **Miyu-Chan

* * *

Capítulo 7

**Serás como uma luz que ilumina meu caminho**

Ela observou seu comportamento estranho e começou a se sentir nervosa, não por ter estado _tão_ perto dos lábios de Harry momentos antes, e sim de que algo grave estivesse acontecendo e ela não pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

"Bem...?", perguntou tentadoramente a jovem, mordendo o lábio inferior, nervosa. Harry focou seu olhar perdido nela, e Hermione viu uma dor incrível passar por seus olhos, uma dor que a assustou, já que jamais em sua vida o havia visto daquela forma.

"Bem... lembra que utilizei 'a arma' para deter Voldemort?". Logo que Hermione acentiu com a cabeça, continuou. "Eh... lembra que a arma era o amor?", perguntou novamente esperando que a jovem acentisse. Esta o fez sem hesitar, impaciente já que queria saber do que Harry poderia estar sofrendo para que sua pele se tornasse daquela cor tão distinta de antes.

"Eu... bem, quando usei a arma, eh... isso é difícil de explicar". Levou as mãos (enluvadas) a seus olhos e esfregou-os por baixo dos óculos, como se estivesse terrivelmente cansado de uma longa viagem e a única coisa que desejava era dormir.

"A única forma de matá-lo era mandando-lhe um Avada Kedavra, já que é o único feitiço que existe que pode matar alguém. Bem... para poder lançá-lo, deve senti-lo realmente, sentir o ódio correr por suas veias, e enfocá-lo todo na hora de executar o feitiço... Não teria problema com isso, já que o ódio era praticamente a palavra que me definia no momento... mas também estava esgotado, extremamente esgotado. Sentia como se minhas forças fossem desvanecendo pouco a pouco, e enquanto mais pensava que o odiava, mais débil me encontrava.

"Dumbledore havia dito uma vez, antes de partir, que, sempre que me sentisse débil e esgotado, pensasse em todos os seres queridos e bons momentos de minha vida, que seriam os que realmente me acalmariam e ajudariam. Assim, justo quando senti que morreria, recordei seu conselho e tratei de pô-lo em prática; era realmente difícil, já que o ódio palpitava por minhas veias e podia senti-lo destilar de meus olhos, mas como era a única opção que tinha no momento para sobreviver, decidi fazê-lo.

"Pude concentrar-me durante um tempo já que Voldemort também estava ferido, e tratava de recobrar-se de um feitiço que acabara de aplicar-lhe. Quando pensei em todos vocês, e todos os momentos que me brindaram com felicidade, senti uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Senti como se meu corpo tomara vida sem ser manejado por meu cérebro, e minha mão (a que tinha a varinha) levantou-se e apontou direto para voldemort. Naquele instante ele também levantava sua varinha e apontava-a para mim, sabia que ia me matar.

"Pensei um último momento em você, e que não suportaria ir sem voltar a vê-los. Assim, com esse último pensamento, e o último alento que tinha, meus lábios pronunciaram a maldição imperdoável, ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort o fazia".

O coração de Hermione palpitava violentamente, fazendo com que doesse o peito. Pensou que, se não se controlasse, terminaria tendo um ataque por todas as emoções que vivera naquele dia. Foi como se o tempo tivesse congelado, e até havia esquecido que existia um mundo mais com outras pessoas além dos dois. A única coisa que importava agora era saber tudo o que Harry tinha para contar-lhe, e fazer todo o possível para melhorá-lo se tivesse algo grave (ainda que desejasse terrivelmente que não fosse nada nesse estilo), e estaria disposta a sacrificar tudo, até a si mesma, para ele melhorar.

"... O curioso é que... meu feitiço não saiu verde, como supõe-se que devia sair, e sim dourado, _dourado_, e me surpreendi tanto que por um momento me desconcentrei, e foi quando o feitiço de Voldemort chocou-se contra o meu, o que tirou-me de minha surpresa".

"Dourado? Por quê?", perguntou Hermione surpreendida.

"... Ao princípio eu também não entendia...", ele começou a dizer olhando o chão, falando muito devagar; podia-se dizer que custava-lhe reviver os acontecimentos daquele dia, "... mas tive que concentrar-me novamente no feitiço. Senti... só pensava em vocês, em minha vida a seu lado e o que seria sem vocês. Isso foi o último que pensei antes de sentir como se minhas vísceras saíssem de meu corpo".

"O que quer dizer?", perguntou Hermione confusa, começando a brincar com suas mãos, nervosa.

"Eh... quero dizer... concentrei-me com todo meu ser naquele feitiço... _todo_, e senti como se minha energia fosse drenada por meu braço e se acumulasse na varinha, e, nesse momento, o feitiço de minha varinha se tornou tão... não sei como dizer, simplesmente me deslumbrou e foi tanta a força com que se lançou até Voldemort que jogou-me para trás. Consegui ver como meu feitiço aproximou-se de Voldemort até chegar a tocar a ponta de sua varinha... por um momento ficou quieto, e pude ver pela primeira vez medo em seus olhos, esse medo que ele mesmo havia visto tantas vezes em todas as suas vítimas, mas que nunca o deteve para que não os matasse. Só... só pensei em meus pais, em Hagrid... os vi olhando-o com medo, e ele rindo em suas caras..." sua voz começou a tremer. Fechou os punhos que também tremiam muito forte, e seus olhos voltaram a ficar cristalinos novamente, cheios de ressentimento...

"... Com isso empunhei minha varinha com o último alento que tinha, e o feitiço bateu-lhe direto no peito. Olhou-me com seus asquerosos olhos vermelhos que uma vez haviam mostrado satisfação, mas nesse momento estavam cheios de terror, e simplesmente sorri antes que pequenos fios de luz dourada começassem a sair de seu corpo, como se tivesse buracos por todos os lados. Pude ouvir seus gritos de dor e senti tanta satisfação... por fim nos deixaria em paz... deixaria-me em paz... Os raios saíram ao final por todo seu corpo e simplesmente, após aquele 'espetáculo de luzes', explodiu, e o impacto da explosão chegou até onde eu estava e me derrubou no chão, e tudo se tornou negro e frio, extremamente frio".eus gritos de dor e senti tanta satisfaçcomo se tivesseo...asse na varinha, e nesse momento o feitiço de minha varin

Tremia agora de maneira alarmante, e apertou mais a jaqueta que usava contra si mesmo. Hermione assustou-se ao vê-lo assim; pensou que a qualquer momento poderia ter uma convulsão, e justo quando ia ao seu lado, Harry olhou-a com seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, seus olhos refletindo toda a dor que tinha por dentro.

"Que... o que aconteceu depois?" Hermione perguntou com a voz muito baixa, tratando de não soar tão quebrada.

"Bom... já sabe. Me levantei de manhã, e vi o sol no que pensei que haviam sido meses de sua ausência. Sentia-me tão cansado, que a única coisa que pude fazer foi arrastar-me até encontrar uma caverna, e alguns dias depois Dumbledore me encontrou".

"Mas... isso não explica a sua pele" disse Hermione incerta, temendo que algo inesperado tivesse acontecido.

"Bem... o dia que Dumbledore me encontrou, imediatamente me levou à Hogwarts para descansar. Claro que antes de deixar-me descansar obrigou-me a contar-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido logo depois que ele tinha partido. Ali foi que me explicou tudo o que havia acontecido: o feitiço, as forças, tudo...

"Bom... acontece que, ao utilizar o Avada Kedavra contra Voldemort, mas pensando em vocês foi o que fez o feitiço mudar de cor. O amor era a arma, e precisava focá-la em Voldemort para matá-lo, já que ele não suportava e não _entendia_ o que é o amor".

"Assim, basicamente, ao lançar-lhe o feitiço, fez com que todo o amor entrasse em seu corpo, e, como ele não suportava esse sentimento, ele o destruiu?", perguntou Hermione fazendo conexões.

"Sim..." respondeu Harry um pouco exaltado. "Mas claro... o amor saiu de algum lado...".

"Saiu de você... assim, ao pensar no amor, este enfocou-se em sua varinha, e, por ele, o raio trocou de cor e chegou a Voldemort" disse Hermione sem evitar usar seu tom de sabe-tudo, deduzindo aquilo do que Harry havia contado-lhe até agora.

"Sim..." ele disse, como se fosse um suspiro que havia-lhe escapado, e falou novamente, com dificuldade. "Tudo tem um preço... para derrotar Voldemort, teria que usar todo o amor que havia em mim para matar-lhe... mas eu tinha que sacrificá-lo... só assim poderia derrotá-lo".

"Quer dizer..." começou a dizer Hermione compreendendo a gravidade das coisas, "... que toda a energia que tinha, todo o amor que circulava dentro de você, o mandou nesse raio?".

Harry acentiu com a cabeça devagar, seus olhos focados no piso.

"Então..."

"Assim é..." Harry cortou Hermione antes que ela pudesse seguir. "... Por isso minha pele mudou. Muitos pensam que o amor é algo abstrato, e até certo ponto o é, mas este sempre corre por nossas veias. O amor é o que me dava calor, o que me fazia sentir quente e o que precisamente dava cor a minha pele.

"Quando o concentrei todo na varinha, quando senti que me drenava pela varinha, na realidade era todo o amor que havia dentro de mim que se estava drenando, estava _saindo_ de meu corpo e concentrando-se no feitiço, para poder matar Voldemort. Depois disso, era como se fosse garrafa de água vazia, a exceção de umas ligeiras gotas, que foram as que me mantiveram vivo.

"Logo que perdi todo esse amor, o calor simplesmente deixou de correr minhas veias e de chegar a meu ser, e por isso é que senti esse frio... e por isso é que sempre sinto frio agora". Calou alguns instantes meditando, logo continuou.

"Por isso mesmo minha pele ficou branca; é como se estivesse vazio por dentro. Claro que ainda sinto tudo, mas simplesmente não é como antes. Sem o calor fluindo por minhas veias abaixo de minha pele, esta não recebe algo que a esquente, por isso se torna branca e fria; é como se deixasse de tomar sol por anos. Sua pele começa a empalidecer pela falta de exposição ao calor. O mesmo acontece comigo, só que internamente".

O silêncio pousou sobre eles. Hermione estava surpreendida demais para poder falar, sua mente trabalhando a uma velocidade impressionante para poder começar a processar essa informação tão incrível, contudo era a verdade e Harry era a prova viva disso.

Olhou Harry, que, por sua vez, olhava para ela, como esperando que ela dissesse algo. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e tratou de encontrar sua voz para dizer-lhe algo.

"E... não há algo... uma poção ou um feitiço que te faça voltar ao que era antes?", perguntou com voz rouca, sentindo-se extremamente aturdida no momento.

Harry simplesmente negou com a cabeça e logo falou.

"O mesmo perguntei a Dumbledore, mas ele me disse que o que eu tinha era fisicamente impossível, por isso não existia absolutamente nada que pudesse corar-me".

"Então que se pode fazer?", Hermione perguntou totalmente confusa, e encontrava palavras resumidas com dificuldade para poder falar.

"Não há nada que se possa fazer...", ele disse cabisbaixo, mas logo voltou a levantar a cabeça e falar. "... A menos... Dumbledore disse que a única forma que eu pudesse voltar a sentir calor... mas só temporariamente... _Claro que há outra forma_... mas de forma temporária seria só ao contato com alguém".

"Que quer dizer? Então se tocar animais ou humanos sentirá calor?", perguntou febrilmente.

"Não... só se toco humanos... os animais, ainda que sejam seres vivos, não sentem amor como o humano; é algo distinto, por isso não acontece nada quando tenho contato direto com algum. Ao contrário dos humanos...

"Ao toca-los a energia deles passa para você e por isso é que sua pele volta a ter sua cor natural" Hermione terminou por ele, compreendendo as coisas.

"Isso..." Harry limitou-se a dizer e por um momento ninguém voltou a falar.

O cérebro de Hermione estava trabalhando como uma máquina rapidamente. Parecia-lhe algo impressionante, verdadeiramente inesperado. Não poderia explicar muito bem sua exaltação, mas sentia-se emocionada por aquela 'situação', como se fosse um projeto da escola, onde o professor dá a um aluno a tarefa de investigar sobre um tema, e por isso estava sobressaltada.

"Mas... se tocar alguém oferece-lhe calor, ainda que seja temporário... por que me disse para não tocar sua pele?" perguntou exaltada, sem poder ocultar o tom emocionado na voz.

"Porque... quando toco alguém, ainda que me dê calor, é como se estivesse roubando o calor da pessoa... Se mantemos contato por pouco tempo não acontece nada; quer dizer, não lhe 'tomo' tanta energia emprestada e por isso não o sente... mas quando tenho contato com alguém por muito tempo... a pessoa simplesmente sentirá pouco a pouco como se estivesse sonolenta, e, na realidade, se debilitará porque eu estaria _roubando_ seu calor, e se mantivermos contato por tempo demais... é possível que a pessoa até morra, porque acabaria tirando-lhe toda sua energia".

"Um momento... não compreendo uma coisa... se você deu toda sua energia para lançar o feitiço, se apenas deixou algo que foi sumamente pouco dentro de você para sobreviver...".

"Que na realidade não era nada" Harry interrompeu por um momento Hermione como para dar-lhe mais informações para que ela fizesse mais conexões e deduzisse sozinha as coisas.

"... e o deu praticamente tudo ao lançá-lo contra Voldemort..." seguiu ela aceitando a contribuição de Harry à sua dedução, "... como foi que sobreviveu?".

"Exato!" disse Harry com ar de triunfo, "a coisa é que... eu não _deveria_ ter sobrevivido".

Voltaram a calar-se, Hermione franzindo ligeiramente o cenho.

Como era possível? Ainda sentia exaltação por poder saber tudo isto e compreende-lo, mas agora estava sentindo também fúria. Por acaso a vida não poderia ser mais injusta com Harry? Tudo pelo que havia passado em sua vida, todo o sofrimento pelo que havia vivido, e agora _isto_?

Nesse momento não podia compreender como Harry ainda permanecia lúcido; se tivesse sido ela, há muito tempo teria aplicado o feitiço 'Obliviate' nela mesma para esquecer tantas coisas. Como podia um humano não sucumbir ante tanta pressão? De onde Harry tirava as forças e o ânimo para seguir adiante em seu total estado de sensatez? Ela teria perdido a cabeça há muito tempo...

"Então... por que sobreviveu?" perguntou depois de um tempo de debate interno.

"Na verdade não tenho certeza" ele disse encolhendo os ombros. "Supondo que foi pelo mesmo que dizia a profecia... tínhamos que matar um ao outro, mas não podíamos sobreviver os dois... não quer dizer que vá viver para sempre, agora que Voldemort está morto... e sim que um dos dois deveria morrer nas mãos do outro e o outro deveria viver... assim que suponho que porque Voldemort morreu primeiro _eu_ sobrevivi".

"Oh Harry..." foi a única coisa que Hermione pôde pronunciar com voz cortada. Não suportava agüentar mais a vontade de chorar, como poderia ser a vida assim com Harry? Ele, que era tão bom...

"Está tudo bem... não se preocupe..." ele tratou de dizer para dar-lhe ânimo, levantando-se de seu acento e indo até ela para dar-lhe umas ligeiras palmadas nas costas. Hermione saltou quando sentiu sua mão em suas costas.

"Não se preocupe..." ele disse sem sentir-se ofendido pela repentina rejeição de sua amiga ante ele, retomando seu posto inicial. "Só acontece quando temos contato direto, quer dizer, pele a pele. Por isso minha expressão deve ter mudado quando você...". Não terminou a frase e olhou o chão, notavelmente envergonhado.

"E..." Hermione tratou de seguir falando para afastá-los daquela direção; "... como tem suportado tanto frio? Quer dizer... há épocas que a temperatura baixa terrivelmente, e não acredito que com muitos agasalhos possa combater esse frio..." Deixou de falar quando notou que Harry olhava incomodamente para o chão. Se tivesse a pele normal, Hermione suspeitava que ele estava corado.

"Que foi?".

"Bom... Na verdade durante todo este tempo tenho praticado controlar-me para poder ter contato com os outros..." falava incomodamente, seu olhar ainda pregado ao chão. "Alguns meses depois que Dumbledore me disse tudo isso, nos encontramos e perguntei-lhe se eu poderia de vez em quando... ehh... ter _certo_ contato com outras pessoas...". Via-se realmente incomodo falando sobre aquilo, como se estivesse fazendo uma confissão. Hermione franziu a testa; não entendia o que queria dizer.

"Não entendo... ao que se refere exatamente com _certo_ contato?" perguntou sem esconder o ligeiro tom de desconfiança na voz.

"Bom... os meses antes de ver de novo Dumbledore foram terríveis... tinha que refazer minha vida e agora acostumar-me a meu novo estado... realmente era muito difícil acostumar-me a sentir tanto frio... era insuportável... De vez em quando tocava alguém com discrição... não por muito tempo claro, mas o suficiente para sentir-me um pouco mais cálido... Com o tempo descobri que ter esse tipo de contato não servia mais... você notou ao tocar meu rosto já que instantaneamente minha pele voltou quase à 'normalidade'. E quando o perguntei a Dumbledore... bom, me disse que poderia sempre e que tivesse cuidado de que as pessoas não notassem... Pronto, dei-me conta de que a outra forma que ele havia dito serviria por muito mais tempo...".

"Qual outra forma?" interrompeu Hermione sem se importar que notasse sua curiosidade e suspeita. Harry ainda olhava o chão, como se encontrasse algo interessante no tapete da sala de Ron.

Quando Hermione perguntou aquilo, imediatamente levantou a cabeça.

"Não te disse?... Eh... bem... Dumbledore disse que havia uma possibilidade, ainda que muito remota... contudo existia... de que eu pudesse voltar a normalidade".

"É sério?" disse Hermione com uma alegria repentina, esquecendo suas suspeitas. "Isso é maravilhoso Harry! De que se trata?".

"Eh..." replicou novamente incomodo. Limpou a garganta sonoramente e falou pausadamente, como se as palavras custassem-lhe a sair. "Dumbledore disse que, para que eu voltasse à normalidade, devia tomar a energia de outra pessoa... e não... não se referia a que eu pusesse a mão no braço de alguém por muito tempo até que este caia morto e eu ficaria com sua energia, porque de todas formas a energia desapareceria um tempo depois... teria que ser de outra forma... a energia da outra pessoa teria que _entrar_ em meu corpo, para que pudesse voltar ao normal. Eu teria que ter muito cuidado; quer dizer, tomar toda a energia possível, mas deixar à pessoa o suficiente para que esta ficasse viva, ainda que débil. A pessoa, logo com uns dias de descanso, recuperaria sua energia totalmente, porque não a perderia toda como eu perdi..." deixou de falar e voltou a olhar o chão.

"Bom..." Hermione começou a dizer com a testa franzida, já que ainda estava um pouco confusa, "... se há a possibilidade, por que não se tratou?".

"Eu o fiz, quer dizer, eu me tratei, e não só com uma, com várias... mas não funciona... que dizer... Dumbledore disse que eu saberia quem é esta pessoa quando a visse, mas há vezes em que simplesmente não posso suportar o frio em minhas entranhas... por isso que busco pessoas ainda que saiba que não me farão voltar à normalidade, me proporcionam energia pelo menos durante um dia..."

"Bom... e como é que faz que a energia destas pessoas entre em você?" Hermione perguntou casualmente, ainda que tivesse mal pressentimento sobre isso. Harry não lhe respondeu, ficou calado durante um tempo e não despregou o olhar do chão, começando a balançar-se ligeiramente sobre seus calcanhares. A jovem teve a ligeira desconfiança de que ele estava analisando se diria ou não como era esse _certo_ contato ao que se referia.

"Ehh... veja... é algo bastante... refiro-me a... o contato tem que ser... eh... _íntimo_".

Hermione ruborizou pelos dois. Compreendia a que se referia explicitamente. Mas para estar mais segura, decidiu perguntar.

"Quer... quer dizer... você e... na cama... sem... nada?" perguntou terrivelmente incomodada, sentindo emanar calor de seu rosto.

Harry levantou o olhar e observou-a bastante envergonhado, e Hermione se sentiu em uma situação extremamente embaraçosa.

"Então... você já... esteve com várias mulheres... todo este tempo...".

"Não pense que é só pelo sexo Hermione..." ele apressou-se em dizer, fazendo movimentos com as mãos.

"_Só_?", ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Harry abriu os olhos como pratos, dando-se conta de seu erro.

"Eu...".

"Não tem que se explicar. É sua vida pessoal e eu...".

Não pôde terminar sua frase e agradeceu ao céu que não pudesse. Houve um ligeiro _crack_ na sala e apareceu seu amigo ruivo.

"Oh, oi. Pensei que haviam ido almoçar ou algo assim... consegui sair mais cedo, pude solucionar o problema em tempo recorde... meu chefe disse que era ponto positivo para meu currículo...", deixou de falar e o sorriso em seu rosto borrou-se imediatamente ao ver seus dois melhores amigos separados cada um em um extremo da sala, a impressão de desagrado no rosto de Hermione e o incomodo no de Harry.

"Oh... já vi que contou tudo a Hermione".

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

A partir de agora a fic será atualizada semanalmente... Senão, com intervalos de menos de 15 dias...

Nossos agradecimentos à**: Fadinha, Karen, Jules, mione03, Dora e Lilá GraNgeR**.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Mesmo que seja apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler". É uma forma de nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Os Tradutores


	8. Seja rápido com a bagagem

**NomeOriginal: Un Beso Y Una Flor**

**Tradução: Fadinha**

**Betagem: Miyu-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

** Seja rápido com a bagagem para uma longa viagem**

"Ah, enfim em casa!" disse Hermione com um suspiro enquanto colocava as chaves da porta de sua casa em uma vasilha que tinha sobre uma mesa junto à porta.  
Deixou sua bolsa junto à vasilha e se dirigiu à sala, para desabafar em um sofá maior.

Havia tido um dia exaustivo. Era um sábado e teve que ir trabalhar na escola. Como era perto de sua casa, Hermione havia optado por viver em sua casa ao invés de ficar no colégio durante o período escolar.

Alegrava-se de que era dezembro, porque teria um mês de descanso bom, relativamente. Precisamente, no dia anterior os estudantes foram para suas casas passar as festividades com suas famílias, e os poucos que não foram ficaram aos cuidados da diretora da escola, uma velha muito amável que lembrava-lhe imensamente Dumbledore.

Naquele sábado todos os professores tiveram que se reunir com a diretora para falar sobre o desenvolvimento dos estudantes na primeira metade do ano escolar, entregar notas, informações, recomendações, etc.

Seu descanso era relativo, já que Hermione teria que entrar uma semana antes que os estudantes chegassem para poder arrumar tudo o que aconteceria na nova metade do ano. Mas mesmo assim, descanso era descanso e ela precisava urgentemente disso. Desejava poder relaxar totalmente, e como suposto, passar um tempo com Harry.

Desde que ele havia voltado, os três amigos haviam retomado sua antiga amizade. Claro que não podiam ver-se muito, já que custava muito trabalho a Hermione aparecer e desaparecer o tempo todo em Londres, aquilo requeria uma grande quantidade de energia e ela não podia estar o tempo todo fazendo isso. De vez em quando ia visitá-los, já que Harry estava ficando com Ron enquanto conseguia instalar-se novamente no país.

A notícia de que Harry Potter havia voltado a deixar-se ver depois de mais de três anos de ausência imediatamente foi o cabeçalho principal de todos os periódicos mágicos em Londres e no resto do mundo durante as primeiras semanas. Os tablóides estavam enlouquecidos para entrevistar aquele que conseguiu derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e livrá-los da miséria.

Harry ainda era bastante reservado, e só havia trocado algumas poucas palavras com alguns jornais. "Vão à ! Não estão entendendo? Deixem-me em paz!". Negava-se a falar com eles, por causa das experiências ruins que teve em sua juventude com os meio públicos. Depois desse ocorrido, e de muitas semanas de insistência, os jornais haviam por fim deixando-o em paz. Claro que as reações das pessoas eram um caso à parte.

Quando caminhava pela rua, as pessoas o ficavam olhando descaradamente e murmurando entre si. E agora era mais fácil reconhecê-lo do que quando tinha apenas a cicatriz. Sua palidez o fazia sobressair entre a massa de pessoas, porque em toda a cidade não havia alguém tão branco como ele, e era sério. A princípio, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas era difícil para Harry manter-se tranqüilo sem gritar a todos que ele não era um animal de exibição, mas com o tempo se acostumou, e os ignorava, tanto para seu bem como para o bem deles.

Hermione só ia passar um ou outro fim de semana com seus amigos, e, mais do que com ambos, tratava de passá-los com Harry.

Através de todos esses anos; e tudo o que havia vivido, o jovem havia mudado profundamente no que dizia a sua personalidade. Para Hermione isso não era um problema, porque simplesmente havia voltado a apaixonar-se pelo novo Harry, que lhe parecia mais maravilhoso do que se recordava. Era suposto que sua pequena confição no final do dia de seu aniversário a havia inquietado, e sentia profundos ciúmes de todas aquelas mulheres que haviam ousado tocá-lo, mas já não podia fazer nada por aquilo; o passado está no passado. E havia perdoado suas "aventuras" pelo fato de que Harry necessitava de calor humano. E, se essa era a única maneira de estar o suficientemente quente, por mais que fosse incomodo, tinha que aceitar.

Com o passar daqueles meses tinham voltado a aproximar-se e, inclusive, poderia se dizer que sua amizade havia voltado ao que era antes, excluindo as atividades "extra – amigáveis" que haviam mantido em seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ao voltar a falar-lhe e conhecê-lo novamente, havia compreendido porque havia fixado seus olhos em Harry em primeiro lugar. Agora podia aceitá-lo, estava apaixonada por Harry, e havia decidido algo muito importante, que era contar. O problema era encontrar a coragem para fazê-lo.

Em todo esse tempo não havia dito nada a respeito de seus sentimentos, porque primeiro queria que ele voltasse a ter-lhe confiança, e segundo, porque simplesmente era muito covarde para fazê-lo. Dia após dia dizia a si mesma que tinha que aproveitar esta oportunidade que a vida a brindou. Não sabia se Harry de um dia para outro iria embora novamente e quem sabe quando voltar, por isso devia contar que o amava, porque não era justo com seu pobre coração que tanto havia sofrido todo esse tempo.

Quando Hermione não ia a Londres, escreviam-se. Eles nunca iam à sua casa no Natal e não era porque não queriam, e sim porque Hermione não lhes permitia. A jovem não sabia por que, mas preferia mantê-los afastados de sua casa, e foi ela que foi visitá-los. Talvez fosse porque, dessa forma, Hermione pensava que tinha o controle da relação, e que, se não era da sua maneira, simplesmente não se fazia.

Parecia-lhe curioso a atitude de Harry. No tempo que passavam juntos, havia vezes que Harry a tratava como a sua velha amiga Hermione, a quem respeitava e adorava. Mas outras vezes ela sentia que ele a tratava não como Hermione amiga, e sim como Hermione mulher, quer dizer, como quando um homem conhece uma mulher que lhe agrada e quer que sua relação se converta em algo mais que platônica.

Isto confundia terrivelmente a jovem, já que não entendia muito bem se Harry correspondia seus sentimentos ou era alheio a eles. A maioria das vezes a tratava como a uma amiga, mas em certas ocasiões ela o pegava olhando-a seriamente, com seus grandes olhos verde esmeralda brilhando estranhamente de forma penetrante. E também havia ocasiões onde ele a flertava descaradamente, roçando suas mãos (nem sempre enluvadas) com as dela, falando suavemente em seu ouvido, encurralar-la em um lugar e ficar muito perto de seu rosto, lançar comentários de duplo significado, ou simplesmente dizendo-lhe coisas lindas sabendo que a envergonharia. A princípio Hermione pensou que eram truques de sua mente, que lhe fazia crer algo que ela queria verdadeiramente, mas com o tempo se deu conta de que não era sua mente que a enganava, e sim o verdadeiro Harry que se comportava assim.

Se isto era certo, havia a mínima possibilidade de que ele se sentia atraído por ela da mesma forma que estava por ele, e isso era um grande incentivo para Hermione para contar-lhe.

Mas havia outro problema que Hermione ainda teria para resolver: estava comprometida. O havia conhecido justamente quando estava viajando a certos lugares procurando por Harry quando havia tomado a decisão de esquecê-lo. Era um trouxa que trabalhava como professor também, em uma escola trouxa.

O rapaz era interessante para Hermione, era atraente, inteligente, e tinha um futuro; além do mais, se interessava por ela.

Conheceram-se quando Hermione estava pegando um avião de volta a Natal, já que, por um problema no Ministério da Magia, não poderia aparatar para nenhum lugar. O trouxa precisamente voltava para Natal também, que era seu novo lar. Vinha da Grã Bretanha também para trabalhar como mestre, já que havia decidido conhecer o mundo inteiro e precisava de trabalhos temporários nos lugares que havia escolhido para poder subsistir.

Quando estava voltando para Natal, já havia averiguado tudo o que precisava saber de Harry. Já sabia que estava bem, não sabia aonde se encontrava, e tampouco sabia se ele queria voltar ou não. Como havia se feito a promessa de que se averiguasse que ele se encontrasse bem, o deixaria para trás. Ao conhecer o trouxa havia decidido dar-lhe uma oportunidade no que ela chamou sua "nova etapa de vida". Desde setembro estavam juntos. Hermione lhe tinha um grande carinho, e, quando Harry voltou, pensou em romper com ele, mas lhe parecia um rapaz tão doce que não teve coração para fazê-lo.  
Sabia que ele a queria muito. A convidava sempre para comer, sempre se lembrava quando completavam mês, era compreensivo e não insistia quando Hermione não queria dizer-lhe algo sobre seu passado. O fato de que seus sentimentos por Harry haviam ressurgido a fazia sentir-se mal com ele, como se o estivesse enganando, e isso o que menos queria. Não sabia o que fazer, se sentia confusa. Seu dilema era, dizer a Harry que o amava e romper com o trouxa, ou renunciar a seu amor platônico de mais de seis anos e seguir adiante com ele que poderia ser seu companheiro na vida.

Estava entre a espada e a parede. Andrew (esse era o nome do trouxa) era um jovem doce, inteligente, agradável, carinhoso, detalhista, tinha uma vida calma e ordenada, equilibrava tudo, enfim, poderia-se dizer que era o homem perfeito. Harry por outro lado, ainda tinha as mesmas características de Andrew, as primeiras, tinha uma vida muito problemática, tinha muitos conflitos e sua vida estava em constante perigo. Era bastante agitada para se dizer a verdade.

Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que Hermione queria Harry; quer dizer, é bom ter um homem como Andrew a seu lado, mas simplesmente o fato de que fosse tão perfeito era o que incomodava Hermione. Sua vida parecia encerrada em uma bola de cristal, perfeitamente simétrica e ordenada, e ainda que isso fosse bom em muitas formas, também resultava em incômodo.

Em troca, as imperfeições na vida de Harry eram o que faziam que ante aos olhos de Hermione ele se enxergasse mais perfeito. Pode ser um pouco confuso, poderia-se dizer assim: a perfeição de Andrew era tão perfeita que lhe incomodava que nada romperia aquela vida rotineira e monótona; a imperfeição de Harry era o que a complementava de uma forma tão ideal que não havia perfeito, e por isso o amava.

Essa noite Andrew iria visitá-la, e a levaria para comer, como forma de uma despedida temporária já que a partir de segunda-feira ficaria um mês na África que era sua seguinte parada em sua viagem pelo mundo. Iria enquadrar todos os detalhes que precisasse para poder mudar-se com êxito em fevereiro, que seria quando partiria definitivamente. Hermione saiu de seu estupor quando ouviu Bichento miar aos pés do sofá.

"Oi lindinho" disse Hermione o saudando enquanto o erguia e coçava atrás de sua orelha afetuosamente. Bichento ronronou em suas pernas antes de afastar-se novamente.

Hermione se dirigiu ao terraço de sua casa que era pequeno, mas adorava por causa das plantas exóticas que tinha e porque tinha uma rede onde se encostava sempre que desejava sentir a brisa do mar. Esse era um desses momentos, assim se recostou enquanto via o sol se por no horizonte.

_Daria tudo para que pudesse ver essa paisagem sempre_ pensou, enquanto se encostava à rede e deixava uma perna para fora para balançar-se.

O som das ondas rompendo na praia era tão relaxante, e o vento acariciava-lhe o rosto enquanto se mexia cada vez mais lentamente, fazendo com que Hermione entrasse em um torpor, que terminou por vencê-la e ao final entregou-se aos braços da inconsciência.

Havia passado um pouco da oito da noite quando despertou. Sabia porque olhou seu relógio de pulso assim que abriu os olhos.

_Maldição! _Pensou enquanto se levantava rapidamente e corria a seu quarto para toma um banho. _Tinha que dormir exatamente quando tinha que me arrumar... Andy vai me matar._

Entrou em seu quarto (que se encontrava na penumbra) e rapidamente entrou no banho com vontade.

Quando saiu eram oito e dez. Seu cabelo pingava, deixando um rastro desde a entrada do banheiro até seu closet.

_Tomei banho em tempo récord... Normalmente demoro vinte minutos pra lavar só os cabelos._

Como havia esquecido de acender a luz, teve que tatear a superfície do trocador com as mãos, procurando sua varinha para acendê-la e ver melhor. Quando sentiu a larga vara com a ponta dos dedos, deu um salto quando uma voz se ouviu dentro de seu quarto, vinda da cama.

"Não pensei que receberia tão boa 'boas-vindas'" disse uma voz masculina com um leve tom de riso. Hermione simplesmente tomou sua varinha e guiando-se por seu ouvido, lançou um feitiço aturdidor em direção ao lugar de onde provinha a voz momento antes.

"Estupefaça" gritou rapidamente, e o raio roxo saiu disparado com toda velocidade no abismo negro. Ouviu-se o golpe do feitiço em algo sólido, e logo um ruído surdo o seguiu.

Correu rapidamente para a porta e moveu o interruptor para cima acendendo a luz (considerava a eletricidade trouxa muito mais vantajosa que depender da luz de velas). Olhou para o lugar onde havia produzido o ruído e viu quem havia pegado: no chão jazia despedaçado um quadro que havia trazido de uma viagem vinte anos atrás, que tinha colocado na parede onde a cabeceira da cama estava apoiada. O quadro havia escorregado pelos lençóis de algodão e caído no chão, quebrando o vidro em muitos pedaços pequenos. Ao lado do quadro se encontrava o dono da voz. Estava vestido com uma larga capa negra que lhe chegava aos calcanhares, um capuz cobrindo-lhe o rosto e o resto das vestimentas eram da mesma cor. Hermione ergueu novamente a varinha disposta a defender-se quando o homem levantou ambas as mãos (enluvadas) à frente de si em demonstração de paz.

"Espera, não me faça nada." Levou as mãos ao capuz e baixou-o ao nível dos ombros.

Hermione ficou petrificada, sem poder mover um músculo; a única coisa que seu cérebro pode processar foi a primeira que lhe veio à mente.

"O que faz aqui?".

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Nossos agradecimentos à**: edilmamorais, Karen, e Lilá GraNgeR**.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Mesmo que seja apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler". É uma forma de nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Os Tradutores


	9. Mais além do mar haverá um lugar

**NomeOriginal:** Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução:** Fadinha

**Betagem:** Belli Malfoy

**

* * *

**

**Mais além do mar haverá um lugar**

"Vim visitá-la," disse o homem com um sorriso. Aproximou-se de Hermione e inclinou-se um pouco para dar-lhe um ligeiro beijo na bochecha; mas bem no cantinho da boca. Hermione sentiu como se eletricidade fluísse por seu corpo. Pestanejou algumas vezes e deu um passo para trás, franzindo o cenho.

"Harry, como chegou aqui?" perguntou olhando-o curiosa. Sua roupa e seu cabelo contrastavam muito com sua pele branquinha. Ainda assim, Hermione tinha que evitar atirar-se em cima dele.

"Aparatando," ele disse enquanto começava a caminhar pelo quarto. Tirou sua capa e ela viu que ele vestia um moletom negro de algodão com gola alta e mangas largas por baixo. "Foi muito difícil poder aparatar dentro da casa, tem vários feitiços bons."

"Como poderia entrar na minha casa se tenho tantos feitiços anti-aparatação assim?" ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Bom, não derrotei o bruxo mais tenebroso e poderoso de todos os tempos por nada." disse com um tom de satisfação, ainda olhando o quarto com interesse.

"Oh, modéstia à parte" disse Hermione cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"É brincadeira," voltou a olhá-la com um sorriso, "Sabe, tive que fazer muitas conjurações para poder entrar, me custou um pouco de energia, por isso estou um pouco cansado... Não tem um quarto de hóspedes por aqui?."

"Sim, mas você vai ficar aqui?" Hermione perguntou um pouco surpresa.

"Claro, já sobrecarreguei Rony por muito tempo; agora é sua vez." Deu um giro sobre seus calcanhares e saiu do quarto de Hermione caminhando a procura do bendito quarto. Hermione ainda estava um pouco surpresa, mas imediatamente recuperou a compostura e foi atrás dele, segurando a toalha firmemente ao redor de seu corpo.

"Harry, como assim?! Por que não me avisou que viria?" perguntou enquanto seguia atrás dele.

"Porque senão teria perdido o espetáculo de boas – vindas" disse parando de chofre e voltando-se para olhar Hermione. Ela não previa que pararia e chocou-se contra ele. Sentiu seu rosto arder até a raiz de seus cabelos. "É só brincadeira, não vi nada inapropriado." Virou novamente e seguiu seu caminho, percorrendo toda a casa até que achou o quarto que estava justo ao lado do de Hermione. "Que tonto..." murmurou para si mesmo entrando no cômodo e acendendo a luz.

"Não, um momento, não pode... Harry poderia me ouvir por um momento?" disse com irritação, parando na frente da porta e encostando-se no batente. Harry deixou de examinar a cama para olhar para Hermione. "Bem... não pode entrar assim sem prévio aviso e decidir que ficará a viver aqui por quem sabe quanto tempo...".

"Serão só alguns meses..." ele disse como se fossem horas.

"O que? Meses? Não... Harry, não entende...".

"Se é pela comida e outro serviços, não se preocupe, te ajudarei," disse sacando sua varinha do bolso de sua calça. "Accio malas!" murmurou apontando para porta e Hermione se segurou no batente quando sentiu as malas vindo.

"Harry! Quando tomou essa decisão sem meu consentimento?" ela disse irritada.

"Relaxe, pensei que queria voltar a passar um tempo comigo," ele tinha um leve tom de tristeza. Hermione sabia que estava dizendo para chateá-la, e sentiu que explodiria, mas mordeu o lábio inferior e se conteve de dizer uma boa parte do que pensava.

"Claro que quero... mas gostaria que tivesse me avisado para que pudesse arrumar as coisas antes que chegasse..." disse com um tom muito mais suave. Harry sempre sabia seu ponto fraco.

"Não se preocupe, não me importa... além do mais, devia ter visto sua cara quando me ouviu falar em seu quarto... não tem preço." Riu com a recordação. Hermione olhou-o com falso incômodo e mostrou-lhe a língua.

"Quase me matou de susto... mas... Como pôde ver minha cara na escuridão?"

"Posso ver muitas coisas que outros não podem..." disse enquanto percorria os olhos de cima a baixo de seu corpo. Hermione ruborizou. "É brincadeira... meus olhos estão acostumados a enxergar no escuro... foi parte de meu treinamento." Pousou suas maletas sobre a acama e empenhou-se em abri-las e acomodar suas roupas nos armários do quarto. Hermione ficou olhando-o um tempo, sem se dar conta de que o horário passava.

Parecia-lhe o ser mais perfeito do mundo. Se fosse suficientemente valente, simplesmente entraria no quarto e o tomaria em seus braços para acariciá-lo e beija-lo. Não entendia como o Chapéu Seletor havia optado por colocá-la na Grifinória.

Suas mechas caiam com graça para frente, tampando a cicatriz em sua testa. Seus movimentos eram lentos e compassados, como se tivesse praticando-os desde muito tempo. Havia tirado suas luvas e suas mãos níveas tocavam com suavidade suas roupas, e sempre que encontrava alguma ruga nelas, com delicadeza alisava-as com as mãos. Hermione desejou tanto que nesse momento pudesse ser aquela camisa vermelha...

"Não tinha que se apressar?" ouvir sua voz acordou-a de seu devaneio. Pestanejou confusa e o viu olhando-a hesitante. Recompôs sua postura e tontamente assentiu com a cabeça, dando a volta e indo para o seu quarto.

Enquanto se trocava, não podia deixar de pensar que a única coisa que os separava naquele momento era uma parede, apenas uma parede de cimento e tijolos...

Harry estava tornando sua vida impossível, como se soubesse que ela desejava dizer-lhe que o queria e a estivesse empurrando mais contra a parede, apurando-a para dizer. Como poderia controlar-se para não ir todas as noites a seu quarto, sabendo que o tinha ali mesmo? Parecia-lhe inconcebível a idéia de que ele viveria em sua casa por vários meses e que ela não fizera nada a respeito durante todo esse tempo debaixo dessas condições.

Enquanto terminada de prender seu cabelo em um elegante coque atrás da nuca, ouviu a campainha da casa. Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, saiu ao encontro de Andrew.

"Um momento!" gritou enquanto destrancava a porta do quarto. Alisou o vestido preto com as mãos (havia ganhado esse costume sempre que se encontrava assim nervosa) e com as mãos trêmulas abriu a porta. Do outro lado se encontrava parado um jovem de mais ou menos a mesma idade de Hermione, vestido elegantemente com paletó e gravata. Tinha um sorriso tonto em seu rosto, e quando viu Hermione esse se alargou ainda mais.

"Oi!" disse nervoso e estendeu seu braço que segurava uma dúzia de rosas brancas. "Para você," disse com certa timidez.

"Oh, Andy! São lindas...!" disse Hermione pegando-as com ambas as mãos e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Entre, por favor."

Caminhou para a cozinha enquanto ele se instalava na sala. Hermione pegou um floreiro verde e encheu com um pouco de água depositando as rosas. Levou para sala e colocou o vaso na mesinha de centro que havia ali.

"Muito obrigada" disse enquanto localizava-as na posição exata. Andrew se levantou educadamente.

"Você está... linda" disse enquanto tomava-lhe a mão e fazia-a dar uma volta para vê-la melhor. Hermione riu levemente enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom levemente rosa.

"Obrigada... Você também está muito bem" disse enquanto ele a tomava em seus braços e aproximava-se. Hermione podia sentir o aroma esquisito de sua colônia a tão pouca distância. Justo quando estavam tão perto, uma voz os interrompeu naquele momento.

"Hermione! Não tem por acaso sabonete pra me emprestar? No banheiro não tem e eu gostaria de tomar um banho..." a voz de Harry veio do quarto até a sala. Ele olhou a cena com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas "... Oh, lamento interromper...".

"Não..." disse Hermione desfazendo o abraço de Andrew bastante envergonhada. Olhou para onde Harry estava e abriu a boca para dizer algo quando percebeu que nenhum som saia dela. O motivo era que havia ficado sem alento ao ver Harry. Não tinha mais que uma simples toalha ao redor de sua cintura (segura sabe-se lá como) que chegava aos seus joelhos. Hermione passou o olhar uma e outra vez por seu torso sem dar crédito a seus olhos. Ainda tinha sua contextura delgada, e não tinha a musculatura tão exagerada como os modelos masculinos de qualquer coisa, mas Hermione pensou que não podia negar que tinha _algo_ que lhe assentava perfeitamente bem para ter sido tão magrelo quando jovem.

"Eh... ah... oh..." foram as únicas coisas que saíram de sua boca. Harry se deu conta da forma que ela olhava-o e riu levemente, obviamente satisfeito. Tampouco não passou despercebido para Andrew, que ao dar-se conta da forma que Hermione olhava, decidiu clarear sua garganta sonoramente para tirá-la de seus devaneios.

"Hermione?" perguntou tocando-lhe o ombro com um dedo. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e tratou de manter a compostura. Bastante envergonhada de ter sido pega olhando para Harry assim, olhou para Andy com um sorriso sem graça.

"Oh Andy... esqueci de mencionar... eh... esse é um velho amigo da escola... Harry Potter." Harry aproximou-se estendendo a mão. Um pouco desconfiado, Andrew apertou a mão de Harry e Hermione notou que foi um apertão bem forte, mais que o normal.

"Andrew, este é Harry; Harry este é Andrew meu..."

"Sou seu namorado," Andrew disse com um tom de propriedade que Hermione não gostou. Tratou de evitar olhar para Harry que sorria com ironia. Contudo, pelo rabo de olho mirou-o o mais dissimuladamente possível, pensando em como essa pequena toalha podia manter-se tão fixa em sua cintura.

_Doida, doida! O que diabos crê que está pensando? _Brigou consigo mesma e tratou de concentrar-se nos dois homens a frente dela.

"Eh... Harry veio de visita no Natal" comentou e riu nervosa. Deu-se conta de que Harry ainda sustentava com firmeza a mão de Andrew, e o mirou de forma ameaçadora para que soltasse. Ele entendeu e soltou, fazendo com que Andy cambaleasse levemente.

"Hei Andrew, você está bem? Parece pálido... seria melhor que fosse para tua casa descansar," Harry disse sem poder ocultar a ironia em seu tom de voz, mas Andrew não se deu conta. Hermione viu como o sorriso no rosto de Harry se apagou e ele fez uma cara de incômodo.

Estaria com... Ciúmes?

"Não, me sinto bem, só um pouco tonto, mas logo passará... Hermione você estava dizendo... Até quando ele ficará?"

"O suficiente que for necessário para arrumar uns assuntos que deixei pendentes aqui" Harry disse com um tom desafiante. Andrew olhou-o como se lhe mandasse adagas através dos olhos.

"Acho... Acho que é melhor ir andando," Hermione arrastava Andy pela porta antes que começassem algum tipo de disputa. "Você pode encontrar o sabonete no gabinete embaixo da pia no banheiro, Harry, nos veremos logo, adeus." Fechou a porta atrás de si e desceu as escadas o mais rápido possível, levando Andrew junto.

----------------------------

Quando chegou eram duas da manhã. Colocou as chaves como sempre no pratinho que estava na mesa ao lado da porta, logo depois de assegurou-se de ter trancado a porta completamente. Tirou os sapatos, caminhou nas pontas dos pés até seu quarto, e abriu a porta com cuidado para que ela não rangesse.

Quando acendeu a luz levou a mão livre ao coração, dando um pulo para trás.

"Harry! Que diabos está fazendo acordado há essa hora?" perguntou quando o viu sentado em sua cama. Harry se levantou e caminhou até ela. Já estava completamente vestido, para a decepção de Hermione, e por cima de seu pijama azul vinha novamente a capa negra.

"Estava esperando você" disse enquanto se aproximava bastante dela. "Como foi?" perguntou enquanto tomava os sapatos das mãos de Hermione e os levava a seu armário, colocando-os no lugar. Hermione, totalmente exausta, simplesmente caminhou até sua cama e se sentou na beirada.

"Tudo bem..." disse encolhendo os ombros. "Ouch!" Gritou ao dar-se conta do quanto doía. Harry se ergueu e olhou-a preocupado.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, é só uma dor no pescoço," disse enquanto massageava-se com uma mão.

"Deixe-me ajudar" Harry subiu na cama atrás dela e posicionou suas mãos na sua nuca.

"Não é necessário..." disse mas calou-se ao sentir a agradável massagem que ele estava fazendo. Fechou os olhos enquanto relaxava seus músculos.

"E... não comentou nem comigo nem com Rony que estava saindo com alguém..." Harry começou a falar cauteloso como um rato. Hermione contestou sem abrir os olhos.

"Oh... só esqueci de dizer... Não é pra tanto..." ela sentia os nós desfazerem-se em seu pescoço.

"Claro que é pra tanto... pelo que vi, têm grande confiança um pelo outro, isso quer dizer que o conhece há algum tempo..." disse isso sem poder ocultar o tom amargo que tinha na voz. Hermione se surpreendeu por isso e pensou em tomar vantagem disso.

_Vamos ver como Harry reage_ pensou ao deixar as costas relaxar.

"Sim, nos conhecemos já faz certo tempo, é um grande homem, não te parece?"

"Já conheci melhores," disse com desânimo e Hermione tratou de reprimir uma risada. Ali estava Harry Potter; ele, que derrotou o senhor das Trevas, estava com ciúmes. Que caso tão particular...

"Oh não, não, não, não, não... está equivocado, jamais havia conhecido alguém como ele, é simplesmente grandioso... Sabe que é considerado que ele pode ser com quem eu passaria o resto da minha vida?" sentiu como Harry ficou tenso e abriu os olhos, empenhando-se com todo seu ser para não rir. Uma vez que ele tivesse se recomposto, seguiu fazendo a massagem em Hermione já que havia parado quando tinha dito a "coisa".

"Sério? Não creio que seja o mais apto para você... há homens melhores que você facilmente poderia conquistar."

"Ah é? Pode me dar um exemplo?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida.

"Bom... agora não me ocorre ninguém em particular..." começou a dizer e Hermione sentiu como os movimentos de suas mão estavam mais lentos que antes. "... mas, falo sério, poderia se alguém que está justo debaixo de seu nariz."

"Verdade? Como quem?" perguntou Hermione entretida. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu algo passar por sua nuca... Harry não estava de luvas, e não estava usando energia, mas definitivamente estava fazendo algo porque se sentia muito mais relaxada que com o que poderia sentir com uma massagem comum. Suas mãos começaram a massagear um pouco mais abaixo, nos ombros, e Hermione sentiu como as tiras de seu vestido tinham caído por seus braços.

"Já te disse... não sei dizer, mas sei que poderia ser qualquer..." dizia enquanto os círculos iam aumentando de diâmetro. Hermione voltou a fechar os olhos quando sentiu que suas costas estavam totalmente relaxadas. Seu fôlego travou na garganta quando sentiu algo muito suave roçar em seus ombros. Deu-se conta de que esse 'algo' era o nariz de Harry, que estava passando por sobre seus ombros, inalando seu odor.

"Acho que está muito tensa Hermione... poderia fazer massagem em todas suas costas se quiser..." disse enquanto voltava a por as mãos sobre sua nunca e começou a desviar pelos lados, massageando seus ombros suave e lentamente, e Hermione sentiu sua resolução começar a ceder.

"Só se não estiver muito cansado..." falou em apenas um murmúrio e sentia o corpo inteiro relaxar-se.

"Na verdade... sim estou, nos falamos amanhã" ele disse e levantou-se tão rápido que o Hermione caiu na cama.

"Mas..." ela tratou de erguer-se.

"Até amanhã, falaremos depois" ele acenou um adeus com a mão e desapareceu atrás da porta, fechando-a.

_Oh, maldição_ pensou Hermione enquanto deitava-se novamente

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

A fic está chegando na reta final. Faltam apenas mais quatro caps. E então, o que vocês estão achando da fic? Querem outra Harry/Hermione traduzida? Vocês precisam nos dizer.

Nossos agradecimentos à**: Lilá GraNgeR, Karen, isadora aluada e dilmamorais.**

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Mesmo que seja apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler". É uma forma de nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Os Tradutores


	10. Forjaram meu destino nas pedras

**NomeOriginal:** Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradução:** Fadinha

**Betagem:** Belle Malfoy

* * *

Cap. 10 – Forjaram meu destino nas pedras do caminho.

O mês passou mais rápido do que ela esperava. Suspirou aborrecida enquanto brincava com sua xícara vazia de café e olhava pela janela, onde o forte vento fazia que as palmeiras se mexessem daqui pra lá.

Estava preocupada, muito preocupada. Andrew havia chego no dia anterior, e quando Hermione foi recebê-lo (Harry foi com ela) Andrew lhe propôs algo bastante difícil de decidir.

Havia se incomodado notoriamente ao ver Harry com ela, e foi difícil abster-se de mandar Harry ao diabo, mas não o fez porque Hermione o pediu.

Foram almoçar em um restaurante muito bonito da cidade, e enquanto Harry se encontrava no banheiro, Andrew fez a proposta a Hermione. Esta recordava suas palavras com exatidão, e lhe dava certa tontura pensar nelas, mas não podia deixar de fazê-lo.

"_Este mês vou-me para sempre Hermione, e não quero deixá-la... por isso pensei em algo que gostará... Vem comigo! Viveremos os dois juntos e seremos felizes..."._

Estava pedindo demais. É certo, ela o queria, e estava a três meses juntos, mas daí a querer ir com ele ao outro lado do mundo, como se fossem passar o resto de sua vida juntos... era uma idéia que não lhe atraía em nada.

Pesando tudo, ela gostava de sua liberdade, e pensava que ainda era muito jovem para casar-se. Não é que não queria casar, algum dia casaria, só que primeiro queria esforçar-se em sua carreira e ter sua vida organizada (ao menos no aspecto econômico) e logo se assentaria e teria filhos e tudo o que casamento significava. Mas naquele momento apreciava sua liberdade, e queria seguir tendo-a.

Se lhe dissesse que sim, seria perder tudo o que havia construído durante todos esses anos que havia estado longe de seus pais. Queria sua liberdade e por isso trabalhava por ela. Nem sequer havia terminado de pagar a casa em que vivia, mesmo que seus pais houvessem se oferecido para pagar, mas ela negou já que queria que fosse fruto de seu próprio trabalho, e foi uma representação do grande empenho que havia feito ao trabalhar por ela.

Por outro lado, esta poderia ser sua última oportunidade de casar e ter uma família. Tinha que aceitar, ela não era uma mulher que deixava os homens boquiabertos ao vê-la, nem era uma quebra-corações; havia-lhe custado ter relacionamentos amorosos ao longo de sua vida, pela dificuldade que tinha em conhecer gente nova e nenhuma havia agradado.

Em compensação com Andrew, tudo parecia navegar de vento em popa, e provavelmente ele sim era para ela. Talvez esta era sua última oportunidade de ser feliz.

Com Harry tudo era muito inseguro. O mais provável era que ele nem sequer estivesse interessado nela, e depois, Hermione pensava que já era muito tarde para que algo acontecesse entre eles. Claro que ela ainda o queria, e não desejava mais do que estar com ele. Mas, ela não tinha segurança de que o sentimento era mutuo e não desejava arriscar-se.

Assim seu dilema era, ir pela segurança e aceitar viver com Andrew na África ou ir pelo inseguro e deixar tudo pulando para estar com Harry?

"O que foi?" ouviu uma voz ao longe que a tirou de sua concentração. Respirou ao ouvir a voz de Harry e tratou de focar seus olhos nele.

"Nada..." respondeu-lhe enquanto ele pegava um pouco de café também e logo se se sentava à mesa de frente para ela.

"Acredito que se você conversa com alguém por mais de cinco minutos e essa não te responde em todo esse tempo é porque algo está acontecendo" rebateu sorvendo seu café enquanto olhava-a atentamente.

Hermione olhou mais uma vez a janela e suspirou; no dia de hoje provavelmente também choveria. Olhou Harry atentamente, que se encontrava vestido com uma túnica verde com amarelo. Parecia que na realidade Harry estava ali (no Brasil) para resolver contas pendentes. Precisamente esse dia começaria a trabalhar para a seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia do país, e devia chegar cedo.

Era apenas seis da manhã, contudo Hermione - que entrava as oito, já estava acordada.

"Oh..." ela murmurou voltando a focar sua atenção em Harry, "você dizia?".

"Te perguntei porquê levantou tão cedo, mas isso foi antes de quando não me respondeu durante dez minutos".

"Pensei que havia dito cinco" murmurou distraída brincando com sua xícara. Harry sorriu.

"Só estava testando..." disse e seguiu falando, "Enfim... o que está acontecendo? Sei que tem algo".

Hermione pensou duas vezes antes de dizer, não estava muito segura de querer compartilhar aqueça informação com ninguém por um tempo, mas supôs que seria inútil tentar mentir para Harry; depois de tudo, haviam sido amigos por mais de uma década e ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

"Bom..." começou a dizer muito incomodada, "... é que... Andy... realmente, fez algo...

"Terminou com você?" ele interrompeu falando assustado.

"Não! Céus, não... eh, ele... convidou-me para ir à África..." Hermione disse lentamente. Ao ver como Harry abria os olhos quando lhe disse isso, duvidou se continuava, mas tarde, o resto ele saberia. "... para ir viver com ele, de uma vez."

O silêncio que seguiu foi mortal. Ela olhou para Harry na expectativa, mas parecia que ele estava muito impressionado pelo que havia dito e não dizia nada; depois de um tempo ela clareou a garganta sonoramente para que Harry se desse conta de que ainda estava em sua cozinha.

"E... o que acha?" perguntou timidamente apertando os lábios.

"O que... você respondeu?" perguntou Harry com voz rouca. Parecia que a notícia não o agradou muito.

"Não... não respondi. Pedi por um tempo... bom, na verdade tenho que decidir durante a semana porque tenho que avisar com tempo suficiente para que ele cuide de tudo para quando chegarmos tenham cômodos."

"Oh... e o que pensa dizer?" perguntou olhando-a muito atento.

"Não sei Harry, tenho que pensar muito bem. É como se estivesse decidindo sobre uma proposta de matrimonio... se digo que sim, tudo o que eu fiz terá sido em vão, terei que vender a casa e ir embora daqui, e não acredito que esteja na lista fazer isso." Disse Hermione com voz angustiada.

"O quer o suficiente para deixar tudo por ele?" Harry perguntou muito sério. Hermione desviou o olhar. Isso era justamente o que ela havia feito quando Harry se foi, deixar toda sua vida, familiares e amigos em Londres para ir a um novo lugar e poder esquecê-lo.

"Eu... na verdade não sei." Murmurou Hermione olhando para baixo. Sabia que Harry a observava atentamente, e nesse momento não desejava olha-lo diretamente nos olhos, sabia que isso traria problemas.

"Bem... eh... falaremos logo, vou me atrasar." Ele disse com voz muito mais clara e terminou o café em um só gole. Deu a volta ao redor da mesa e se despediu de Hermione dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça. Saiu da casa e uma vez estando longe o suficiente, desaparatou.

A moça ficou ali, imóvel, só pensando. Quando eram quase oito da manhã finalmente se levantou da cadeira, escovou os dentes, despediu-se de Bichento e saiu da casa para aparatar na escola.

A semana voou aos seus olhos e quando se deu conta, era domingo às oito da noite. Esteve todo o dia na biblioteca local investigando sobre um material para o próximo exame dos estudantes do quinto ano. Bocejou enquanto entrava na casa, com sua maleta cheia de trabalhos esperando para serem corrigidos, e que devia entregar na quarta-feira. Havia começado de uma vez porque na realidade isso consumia todo o seu tempo e mente, e isso era o que precisava naquele momento: ter a mente ocupada para não pensar em nada da sua vida. No dia seguinte teria que comunicar Andrew sua decisão, mas só de pensar nisso lhe dava náuseas.

Foi ao estúdio (que fechava com chave) e acomodou os trabalhos em uma grande mesa de carvalho que tinha para isso. Sentou-se na frente arrumando seus óculos e suas penas, e começou a ler.

_Os animagos são feiticeiros com a habilidade de transformar-se em um determinado animal. Este tipo de transformação requer uma grande quantidade de magia e nem todos os bruxos podem realizá-lo..._

"Maldita seja!" gritou Hermione frustrada pela quarta vez e esfregou os olhos bruscamente. Havia lido e relido esse parágrafo tantas vezes que já perdia a conta, e seguia sem entender o que dizia. Não conseguia concentrar-se mais. Já havia passado das onze e se sentia totalmente esgotada, contudo desejava continuar porque sua mente uma vez ou outra trazia a voz de Andrew a sua cabeça, e necessitava com urgência escapar.

Atirou a pena sobre os pergaminhos e reclinou-se na cadeira por uns instantes, inclinando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos fortemente.

_Por que, por que tenho que sofrer isso? _Pensava com amargura _Já não agüento mais, o que se supõe que faça? Eu gostaria de simplesmente abrir os olhos e encontrar a resposta para todos meus problemas._

"Oi" disse uma voz sobre sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos e se encontrou com os de Harry, que como sempre se viam adoráveis.

"Oh, é você" disse com pesar enquanto voltava a sua posição inicial e girava a cadeira para olhá-lo de frente.

"Ora, também é um prazer te ver" disse Harry sarcasticamente enquanto colocava no chão seu portfolio. Hermione ia responder quando viu sua túnica cortada por vários lados e sangue fluindo de alguns desses lados. Também tinha um raspão em sua bochecha esquerda e o lábio rasgado.

Hermione saltou de sua cadeira e imediatamente foi socorrê-lo.

"O que te aconteceu?" perguntou preocupada enquanto tomava um braço e o levava para a sala sentando-o no sofá maior.

"Teve uma emboscada enquanto patrulhávamos a vizinhança. Meus companheiros saíram ilesos a exceção de um que foi levado ao hospital." Comentou enquanto Hermione ajudava-o a tirar a túnica para limpar as feridas. A jovem afogou um grito quando viu algumas feridas muito fundas de onde saia muito sangue.

"Espere aqui, trarei algumas poções..." disse enquanto saia correndo a seu banheiro e pegava uma caixa de primeiros socorros mágicos. "Como fizeram-lhe isso?" perguntou enquanto pegava primeiro algodão e desinfetante.

"Feitiços, e bom, acredito que um devia ter parentesco com trouxas porque usou um canivete." Contou enquanto Hermione passava algodão pelas feridas. Estremecia cada vez que ela passava o algodão umedecido, mas não dizia nada.

"Por Deus, Harry está em sua primeira semana e já chega despedaçado." Hermione disse com voz preocupada. Harry riu levemente, mas sua expressão mudou quando ela passou algodão pela ferida mais profunda.

"Não se preocupe, cheguei inteiro, só um pouco raspado."

"_Um pouco_?! Está louco." Ela rebateu enquanto pegava outra garrafa e deixava cair algumas gotas em cada ferida. Estas se fechavam e a pele ficava como se nuca se tivesse cortado.

Pegou novamente outro algodão e umedeceu com o desinfetante.

"E... já sabe o que vai dizer a Andrew amanhã?" Harry perguntou com cautela. Hermione parou em seco e olhou-o surpreendida, mas logo pestanejou e colocou o algodão em sua bochecha.

"Não." Disse simplesmente e não falou mais nada. Harry a olhou por um momento e antes que ela jogasse mais gotas da poção, segurou-a pelos pulsos e baixou seus braços, obrigando-a a olhá-lo.

"Hermione... tem que parar de evitar o assunto... deve decidir-se de uma vez." Disse pausadamente, olhando-a sério. Hermione engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e baixou o olhar.

"Eu sei... mas, é muito difícil... é decidir o resto da minha vida de uma hora para outra... se lhe digo que sim, o que farei com minha casa? Meu emprego? O que farei lá? Conseguirei trabalho de uma vez? Como se supões...

"Espera, espera!" Harry interrompeu-a e soltou-lhe os pulsos, "Só... só deve perguntar-se uma coisa, com a qual poderá decidir-se ir ou não." Hermione colocou algumas gotas na bochecha e a ferida fechou-se imediatamente. Voltou a umedecer o algodão e ia colocá-lo em seu lábio quando parou e olhou-o com nervosismo.

"Que pergunta?"

"Você o ama?" Harry rebateu imediatamente. Hermione respirou fundo e colocou algodão em seu lábio, um pouco mais forte do que pretendia, "... ouch!..." Harry gritou fechando a cara.

"Desculpe..." murmurou Hermione e voltou a pressioná-lo suavemente. Pensou. Na realidade não era uma pergunta difícil, sabia a resposta com perfeição. Não o amava, amava Harry. Se fosse tão simples, haveria decidido há muito tempo, e poupar-se de todas essas dores de cabeça. Mas não era assim fácil, era pior; o que lhe preocupava era que está foi sua última oportunidade de conseguir alguém como Andrew, e se a negasse poderia ficar sozinha pelo resto de sua vida. Finalmente suspirou e bem baixinho murmurou um _Não_. Harry sorriu.

"Então... qual é o problema?"

"O problema... o problema é... Harry, se... se... e se esta é minha última oportunidade de conhecer alguém como ele que compartilhar o resto da minha vida? E se me nego, e se não conhecer ninguém mais e morra solteira e amarga e viva com milhares de gatos e persiga as crianças vizinhas porque me jogam brincadeiras pesadas e...

"Hermione..." Harry a interrompeu com uma risada, "É realmente você? A Hermione Granger que eu conheci jamais pensaria em algo tão absurdo. Jamais morrerá só, nem com brincadeiras... e não creio que perseguirá as crianças porque te jogaram brincadeiras más e sim para obrigá-los fazer seus deveres." Hermione esboçou um sorriso débil. "E quanto ao primeiro que disse, está brincando? Esta não será sua última oportunidade de encontrar alguém. Ainda é muito jovem e tem muito para viver, encontrará alguém que...

"E se não agrado a ninguém?" perguntou Hermione temerosa de que na realidade fosse acontecer. Colocou algumas gotas no lábio com muito cuidado e a ferida foi fechando lentamente, já que a pele da boca e das palmas das aos e pés é muito mais delicada.

"Vamos..." Harry disse rindo docemente. "... Não seja ridícula... Como poderia não agradar a alguém? Hermione você... é o ser mais extraordinário que pode existir, se não agradar a alguém, pois essa pessoa estaria fora de si... você é... simplesmente não consigo encontrar as palavras exatas para descrevê-la... você... é... simplesmente... perfeita." Hermione ergueu o olhar e cruzou com o de Harry, cujos olhos brilhavam excepcionalmente aquela noite. Por acaso era um sonho o que estava acontecendo? É real que Harry Potter havia dito essas palavras a... _Ela_?

"É verdade que pensa assim?" perguntou sentindo as bolhas novamente subir. Harry tomou-lhe delicadamente as mãos.

"Eu sei... ao menos por minha parte, porque é assim como te vejo..." murmurou e Hermione sentiu a agradável sensação de sua respiração em seu rosto. As bolhas começavam a estourar, uma a uma.

Olhou-o timidamente nos olhos, e viu como eles estavam cada vez maiores; estavam refletindo o rosto dela.

Estava a ponto de fechar os olhos, quando sentiu algo ascender-se em seu cérebro e imediatamente se afastou dele, pestanejando rapidamente sem crer que ela havia se afastado.

Harry também pestanejou, ligeiramente surpreendido que a jovem havia se movido, mas reconsiderou e levantou-se do sofá.

"Obrigado... creio... creio que eu irei para a cama." Rebateu automaticamente.

"Obrigada você... já sei o que fazer, obrigada Harry." Disse Hermione e se lê aproximou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Caminhou para seu quarto e preparou-se para dormir.

Enquanto se enfiava na cama, só podia pensar em uma coisa.

_Espero fazer o certo... Ninguém zombará de mim, nem mesmo Harry... Não permitirei que brinquem com meus sentimentos._

**Nota do Grupo:**

Faltam apenas mais tres caps.

Vocês ainda não responderam se querem outra Harry/Hermione traduzida? Vocês precisam nos dizer.

Nossos agradecimentos à**: Edilma Morais, isadora aluadae Monique.**

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Mesmo que seja apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler". É uma forma de nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

Os Tradutores


	11. Fuja para longe daqui

**Autor:** Revenclaw's Heir

**Nome Original:** Un Beso Y Una Flor

**Tradutora:** Fadinha

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**PS: Não esqueçam de votar na nossa poll. Ela decidirá quem será o shipper a ganhar uma nova tradução. Podem escolher dois entre as escolhas. A poll irá correr até dia 14/06.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Fuja para longe daqui**

"_O coração tem razões que a razão não entende." Pascal_

A quinta-feira foi um dia escuro e triste.

O jeito que Harry havia dito a Hermione para não se preocupar se não voltasse em alguns dias não lhe acalmou. Haviam o chamado entra às quatro da manhã da segunda-feira para uma missão urgente, e um dos problemas dos aurores era que, uma vez nas ruas, seu horário não era fixo. Assim, três dias haviam passado e nada sabia dele.

Sua preocupação era tal que não podia se concentrar em nada no trabalho, e havia se equivocado em uma explicação ao sétimo ano sobre um tema de terceiro, a estes havia aplicado um exame de quinto e aos últimos havia-lhes deixado tarefa de poções. Mais que irritar-se, a diretora havia sentido compaixão por ela e deixou-lhe o dia livre.

Assim era meio dia e Hermione Granger encontrava-se em casa, andando de uma lado a outro como louca.

Mandou Edwiges ao ministério da magia exigindo saber quando Harry chegaria e ainda não lhe responderam. Parava de vez em quando em frente da janela esperando ver uma mancha branca no céu cinzento e quando não a via, continuava seu trajeto.

Bichento havia sido solidário com ela e esteve passeando a seu lado ao princípio, mas depois se aborreceu e escapou pela janela para perseguir gaivotas no cais que ficava a uns passos dali, aproveitando o estado de sua dona.

Murmurava irritada enquanto andava e parou uma vez mais em frente a janela quando distinguiu a coruja aproximar-se com dificuldade a seu destino. O vento havia começado a soprar forte e levava a ave uns metros mais longe de sua trajetória, mas esta (com grande esforço) voltava a seu caminho agitando as asas ferozmente.

Hermione recebeu a coruja com braços abertos e a levou ao quarto de Harry (onde estava sua jaula) para deixar-la descansar. Colocou água e comida e logo agradeceu tomando o pergaminho atado a sua pata e caminhou para a sala desenrolando-o com emoção.

_Querida Senhorita Granger:_

_Agradecemos sua preocupação, mas pedimos-lhe para manter a calma. Pelo momento o senhor Potter se encontra em uma missão ultra secreta, motivo pelo qual sua localização e hora de chegada são informações confidenciais que não se pode revelar a ninguém em absoluto. Se o senhor Potter aparecer primeiro nas instalações do Ministério da Magia, com muito gosto ele se comunicará com você. Pedimos que nos perdoe por não poder dar-lhe mais detalhes, mas devemos seguir as regras. _

_Agradecemos sua paciência,_

_Benito da Silva_

_Divisão de Aurores_

Hermione releu a carta três vezes a tal velocidade que só via borrões. Sentiu-se tão furiosa que amassou a carta com ira enquanto sentia seu sangue ferver.

"Paciência?! Leve sua maldita paciência a merda!" gritou enquanto girava sobre seus calcanhares e jogava com toda sua força a bolinha de papel.  
Esperava que esta saísse pela janela e se perdesse fora de seu lar e não que acertasse em cheio o rosto de um surpreendido Harry.

"Ouch!" ele gritou quando a bola acertou-lhe a bochecha. "Não deveria elogiá-la... mas seria uma excelente lançadora de beisebol."

"Harry!" Hermione gritou emocionada e correu a fechá-lo em um abraço.

"Não esperava uma recepção tão calorosa" comentou enquanto a abraçava também "por que estava maldizendo?".

"Estava tão preocupada com você... perguntei ao Ministério, mas não quiseram me dar respostas" murmurou enquanto enterrava o rosto em seu peito.

"Bom, é uma informação classificada e não poder abrir exceções" ouviu o disse o rapaz a suas costas antes de adicionar "não te disse para não se preocupar se não voltasse por uns dias?"

"Eu sei... mas não pude evitar" ela respondeu timidamente. Sentiu como Harry lhe dava ligeiras palmadas nas costas e começava a desfazer o abraço quando ela abraçou-o mais forte contra si.

"Não! Por favor, não vá."

"Hermione, a menos que queira vir comigo, preciso tomar um banho porque não pude tomar todos estes dias." Relutantemente (e um pouco corada por seu comentário) Hermione soltou Harry, mas não sem antes dar-lhe um sutil beijo na bochecha.

"E isso a que se deve?" perguntou Harry levando uma mão ao ponto onde Hermione havia-lhe plantado o beijo. Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Bem-vindo ao lar... já estava sentindo saudades." Sorriu-lhe novamente e sentiu seu rosto arder quando um par de finos lábios pousou sobre sua própria bochecha.

"É bom estar de volta... eu também senti sua falta" disse esboçando um sorriso que fazia Hermione tremer dos pés a cabeça. Logo acrescentou "Tem certeza que não aceita minha oferta?"

Hermione riu e começou a balançar-se sobre seus calcanhares.

"Creio que desta vez eu passo, muito obrigada." O jovem sorriu-lhe novamente antes de voltar-se e desaparecer pela porta de seu quarto. O sorriso no rosto de Hermione desapareceu enquanto esta se deixava cair em um sofá da sala e cobria o rosto com uma almofada, frustrada.

_Agora como lhe direi aquilo?_ Pensou enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro começar a cair.

Meia hora depois Harry voltou a sala trocado e limpo, seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e cheirando a campo silvestre, algo que não ajudava a causa de Hermione.

Parou em frente ao sofá onde ela estava deitada e a levantou pelos ombros um instante para poder sentar-se e logo a deitou novamente com a cabeça em seu colo. Sorriu-lhe enquanto pegava algumas mechas alvoroçadas de seus cabelos e começava a brincar com ele.

"Precisamos conversar" Hermione disse seriamente, fechando os olhos para ver se acalmava suas ânsias de tomá-lo entre seus braços.

Ouviu um som de aprovação da parte do rapaz, assim com muita relutância (muita) levantou a cabeça de suas pernas enquanto acomodava-se a seu lado para olhá-lo de frente.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou com uma voz inocente que Hermione odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo.

"Quero... quero perguntar se... se alguma vez pensou sobre... o que aconteceu... entre nós no nosso último ano" disse com certo nervosismo. Harry olhou-a seriamente, seus olhos reluzindo a luz das lâmpadas que pendiam do teto (as quais Hermione havia acendido por causa da incrível escuridão do dia, e apenas havia passado da uma).

"Mesmo que não acredite, sempre penso nisso" admitiu com um leve tom resignado. Hermione engoliu a saliva com dificuldade.

"...e... pensou em... o que poderia acontecer entre nós se você...

"Se não tivesse sido tão idiota de te propor o que Ron te propôs o dia que estava bêbado?" Harry disse com amargura.

Bom... Aquelas não eram as palavras que ela ia usar, mas ainda assim assentiu com a cabeça.

"Claro que pensei, inclusive no mesmo momento que lhe disse pensei nisso e me arrependi de ter-lo feito." Disse com um tom mortalmente sério.

Hermione olhou-o curiosa ao notar a última coisa que disse.

"Você... se arrependeu?" perguntou escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado.

"Ainda me arrependo" ele respondeu simplesmente. Ficaram um tempo calados, cada um analisando as palavras do outro, até que Hermione tomou a iniciativa e rompeu o silêncio.

"O que sentia por mim?" Perguntou do nada, sem vacilar. Harry olhou-a impassível, como se estivesse esperando por essa conversa há um tempo.

"Bom, era uma grande garota...

"Não te perguntei como eu era, perguntei o que sentia por mim" interrompeu-o abruptamente sentindo-se irritada. Harry olhou-a ainda mais calmo que fosse possível, mas seus olhos brilhando de forma diferente; Hermione sabia exatamente o que lhe diziam nesse momento.

"Supondo que... não vale mais a pena guardar... tenho que aceitar que... talvez te via de uma forma um pouco mais particular que como a minha melhor amiga."

"Quanto?" perguntou Hermione, sentindo como se seu coração começasse a pisar no acelerador para uma grande corrida.

"Acredito que muito mais do que devia... a bem da verdade, eu gostava mais que como 'minha melhor amiga', só que... tinha medo de admitir". E o coração de Hermione arrancou; não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

"Está... falando sério?"

"Claro" ele respondeu "De certo acredito que queira saber 'como conhecia teu cheiro'? Foi uma desculpa patética, admito, mas morria para beijar-te, só que não queria aceitar." Rompeu o contato visual, como se estivesse envergonhado que Hermione o visse assim nesse momento.

"Por que... por que não me disse?" perguntou com um fio de voz. Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Você melhor que ninguém sabia quão dura foi minha vida, sobretudo esse último ano... Simplesmente, tudo era tão complicado... que às vezes me sentia desmoronar. Jamais pensei que seria feliz, ainda que fosse um pouco, mas o fui, graças a Ron e vocês. Ele foi meu primeiro amigo de verdade, e logo foi você. Mesmo que ainda o aprecie como tal, ele me deu as costas em nosso quarto ano, e isso me doeu muito. Sei que posso confiar-lhe minha vida, e ele não me desapontaria, mas, o que fez foi... em um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida, onde mais necessitava do apoio de meus amigos, ele me abandonou." Pausou um momento para tomar ar e logo continuou.

"Em troca... você sempre esteve ali; é mais, sempre está. Hermione eu... não sei como explicar-te isso, mas, tua amizade é e tem sido a mais valiosa em minha vida. Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém como você, e me sinto afortunado por tê-la.

Jamais me deu as costas, sempre, sempre esteve disposta a agüentar tudo de mim e de todo mundo, mas jamais me deixou só. Essa... essa amizade tão incondicional que me deu inclusive ainda me parece surpreendente tê-la encontrado, foi o que me manteve são. Se não tivesse estado comigo em todos esses momentos, não teria sobrevivido.

Cheguei a depender tanto de você que... não deixei que ninguém arruinasse o que tínhamos, nem sequer meus sentimentos. Tinha medo, medo de arruinar aquilo tão perfeito que tínhamos construído através dos anos; fechei nossa amizade em uma bola de cristal, disposto a não permitir que nada a rompesse, nem eu mesmo, porque me apoiava tanto nela que se se quebrasse, eu também me quebraria."

Depois destas palavras o silêncio voltou a pousar sobre eles.

Hermione olhava-o atentamente, sentindo o peito oprimido. Mesmo sendo tão jovem, Harry teve que passar por coisas muito duras; tão duras que as mesmas circunstâncias haviam obrigado-o a amadurecer mais rápido que os outros adolescentes (homens).

Não podia evitar, estendeu uma mão e tomou a de Harry entre as suas. Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Hermione.

"E você... o que sentia?" perguntou com um leve riso triste. Ela se encheu de toda coragem que tinha; havia chegado a hora de confessar.

"Eu... correspondia-te mais do que acredita" disse com dificuldade. Harry olhou-a com curiosidade. Depois de um suspiro, continuou.

"Não sei exatamente quando aconteceu, só... aconteceu, e quando me deu conta já não pensava em você só como meu melhor amigo... desejava-te como qualquer garota deseja a um garoto que gosta... queria que me visse não como Hermione melhor amiga, e sim como Hermione que está interessada em você." Calou-se ligeiramente envergonhada, olhando suas mãos que ainda seguravam a de Harry. Era como se estivesse passando por um raio-x.

"Você não me disse porque...

"Ia dizer, aquela noite, mas você falou primeiro e... bom, você já conhece a história" acrescentou encolhendo os ombros. Para sua surpresa, Harry começou a rir.

"Eu lamento..." disse um tempo depois sacudindo a cabeça, "...é só que... é incrível que por erros tão estúpidos hajam conseqüências tão desastrosas" adicionou o último com ligeiro ressentimento.

"O que quer dizer? Se tivesse dito isso... teria me correspondido?" Hermione perguntou com apreensão.

"Não no mesmo instante... diria que precisava pensar, e o teria feito durante toda a noite, e na manhã teria dito que eu também me sentia assim, e que era decisão tua de onde partiríamos." Calou alguns instantes, como esperando a reação de Hermione, mas como esta não disse nada, seguiu falando.

"De onde teríamos partido?"

"Acho que a pergunta sobra..." Hermione disse baixo, olhando suas mãos entrelaçadas.

"E agora?" ele perguntou, desconcertando-a.

"E agora o que?"

"De onde prefere que partamos?" Sua pergunta pegou-a de surpresa. Estava querendo dizer o que ela pensava que estava dizendo?

"O que sente agora?" perguntou quase sem pensar se seria o correto ou não. Para sua surpresa, Harry sorriu.

"Sinto mais que nunca" respondeu simplesmente e se aproximou. Rodeou-a com ambos os braços e ficou muito perto. Hermione sentiu como se engasgasse com o cheiro de Harry.

"Sente que?" perguntou e até sentiu como sua pergunta sobrava.

"Sinto que ambos somos muito tontos por jogar este ridículo jogo, quando o que devia ter feito desde o princípio foi beijar-te" murmurou rapidamente e ele sentiu seu hálito em seu rosto.

"Sabe que não posso, eu tenho noivo e que...

"... que está perdidamente apaixonada por mim, e que desde que cheguei tem estado louca para me beijar" Harry completou com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Se sabe tantas coisas, por que não me responde o que sente por mim?"

"Por que penso que não é necessário dizer, mas se quer saber, estou tão louco por você como você por mim... em contas resumidas, te amo Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Faltam apenas mais dois caps.

A partir de junho, serão postadas fics novas também em nosso LJ, já consta o endereço no nosso profile. Algumas fics só serão postadas lá, pois muitos autores de outros idiomas, não querem suas fics postadas no ff. Então, a partir do mês que vem acompanhem também nosso LiveJournal.

Nossos agradecimentos à**: Monique, oficial-ricardo, André B. de Queiroz, Jessy, Bitriz, Lila-chan e Duda.**

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews. Mesmo que seja apenas para dizer "gostei da fic, continuo a ler". É uma forma de nós sabermos se vocês gostam do nosso trabalho ou não.

E não deixem de ler nossas fics: **Em Profundo Desespero, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, Quem é o papai, O trabalho de Poções, Luz embaixo d'água, etc).**

Os Tradutores


End file.
